The Voice
by fionadaydreamer
Summary: Eleanor Bastian is a 23-year-old student who works over summer in Paris Opera Garnier to collect some money besides detailed information of the famous legend for her fanfiction and practicing the French language. She sees similarities in her life with Christine Daaé's but little does she know that her voice will be heard by someone in a mask ...
1. Chapter 1

It's the second time that I am in Paris during the Summer vacation. To do some extra work for extra money and collect information for my story besides practicing the French language.

I was already very excited the night before as I arrived at the hostel and now walking up the grand steps of the Opera Garnier. My nervousness grew greater within every breath, although not the first time walking up these steps but I still have a special connection to this place due to the story I'm writing, a fanfiction of the Phantom of the Opera called 'Behind the Ivory Mask'.

At the reception, I gave my name and hoped the lady behind the desk knew where to put me. She formed a composed smile and welcomed me. She gave me a card that serves as a key and identity during my stay in return I needed to show my ID and give a signature. Immediately afterwards she led past many lavish decorated rooms into a different office.

No one was in the room except the receptionist and me. She explained my first task; sorting out all the files in the drawers in alphabetical order and those that are older than 10 years should be placed away from the rest. You can imagine what joy was written on my face, not.

She showed me that I should in addition make new index markers, everything in the room is at my disposal, the bathroom is right next to the entrance and for further questions she can be found at the reception desk.

I breathed deeply as she left and my mind began to conjure a simple yet logical system how to sort the files and mark them. "Use your imagination, use your imagination." I thought to myself. I knew I needed more time so I started to take out all the files and placed them neatly on the parquet floor. While taking out I spotted the squished markers and knew the traditional system will not be put into use, again. Unless another student would love to help during summer within the next few years.

Once I took out all the files I looked at the drawers and pondered. The location is well thought and this office looks like the director's office so the drawers will be used by the secretary and perhaps the director himself.

Like lightening an idea came into mind but before I'll set it into action I'll write it down in advance to be sure the idea is sound. Took a blank sheet and pencil and wrote it down. Separate the folders with colours the years and drawers for the alphabet. The drawers still have their tag markers at the front to read, all I need is the right size of paper to mark them.

Immediately I set out to sort them in date to know how many colourful folders I need and then alphabetical markers for the drawers.

In content of my idea I began to hum while sorting out the files, I haven't noticed I was humming until the receptionist came in and gave a compliment to my cheerfulness, besides noting I can have now my one hour lunch break. I wasn't really hungry but thirsty and asked if I could continue.

She nodded and reminded the card is the key to get in, I could also have my one hour lunch break later in the afternoon if l wanted to.

I thanked and continued a bit until my throat felt really dry. Quickly grabbed my purse and headed out to the next closest super market to get some lunch. Found an appetizing salad and a large bottle of water and soon found myself seated by the steps outside enjoying the summer sun while letting my mind clear. Slowly I found my appetite and ate in my time the salad. Once finished my salad I was back in the office, continued sorting and counting how many folders from which year. Sooner than I had thought I had the list ready. As I walked to the reception desk there was no one in sight. "Hello?" I called out in French, hoping to find the receptionist soon. "Hello?" She was nowhere in sight. Perhaps she went to the bathroom; no matter I'll just wait here without peeking at her desk. Patiently I waited with the paper in my hands and looked around me. After a long moment of silence, I sighed and began to wait impatiently by slightly rocking my body to and fro.

Suddenly a shiver went down my spine and I felt being watched. I began to look around me.

"Sorry to keep you so long waiting, Helen."

I jumped in fright and turned around to see who spoke. It was none other than the receptionist with her composed smile which quickly vanished as she saw my fearful reaction.

"Pardon, Helen. I did not mean to scare you."

"It's alright." I grinned. After I cleared my throat I showed to her my idea of organizing the files. She liked the idea. Quickly she drew out a large sum of money from the cash box and handed them to me. "Here is the money at your disposal. Buy the folders you had in mind and please return with a receipt and the change that's left."

I was speechless to the large sum that was entrusted to me in cash, especially on the first day. "Are you sure I should go?"

She nodded. "I know already now that you are an honest person and true to its words besides having in mind exactly which sort of folders."

I blinked to her notation. "But, where is the next closest stationary shop to buy folders?" I asked.

She drew on a tourist city map where it lies and soon I headed out. Without difficulty, I found the location thanks to her detailed navigation and the shop had many folders to choose. In my own time, I chose the colours for which year and the alphabetical markers for the drawers. Back in the office I marked the drawers clearly for the alphabetical order, brushed away the dust before putting in the colourful folders. A small Victorian clock chimed with high bell six o'clock as I was at the last few folders humming to myself in content.

Suddenly I felt a pair of eyes watching not far from me. I turned around to look. Gasped in fright as I spotted a tall slim built middle-aged man at the doorway looking at me wide-eyed. He wore a grey suit with a dark tie, white shirt and black leathered shoes. His dark eyes reflected harsh as mine met his. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked composed but from his narrowed eyebrows I knew that he was annoyed of my presence.

"I'm a student who organized your folders, monsieur." I gave confidently. "I only have to organize the last five on the desk and I'll be off. Ask the receptionist if you doubt my words. By the by; who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked friendly.

He snorted and held his head a bit high. "I'm the directeur."

"Bon soir, directeur." I greeted politely with a nod of my head and a grin.

He shook his head and walked out calling out for the receptionist. She soon led him back into the office and explained everything. He doesn't hold much respect to women, the way how he behaved in front of her and me. As she wanted to introduce me properly to him, he refused to shake my hand and asked the same question which clearly points he does not pay much attention to what women are saying. I felt sorry for the receptionist to be working for him as she had the nerves to explain again from the beginning. She shortly noted that I should come tomorrow in the afternoon 1:30 pm and bid me good evening.

I bid her the same and walked out. Once outside I took a deep breath and slightly shook my head to the rude behavior of the director " Not professional and mature at all from his position." I muttered to myself with a sigh as I headed on foot back to the hostel.


	2. Chapter 2

On the following day, I arrived as the receptionist asked at sharp 1:30 pm. She showed me the theater, its stage and its stage workers. Today I should offer them some extra help till late at night since one worker met a fatal accident few weeks ago. The stage workers greeted me warmly and was soon put to work with climbing about at the catwalk above the stage and preparing for rehearsal. So, I've gathered tonight's performance is Mozart's Marriage of Figaro. Many stage workers showed me how and where things were to be done, especially the knots.

Soon the actors stepped onto the stage to rehearse while I was above on the catwalk watching and hoisting a stage prop. Learning how it could have felt as Joseph Bouquet working on the stage. They all sung and acted well and I myself almost had the urge to step in and join if I only knew Mozart's Marriage of Figaro well enough. The rehearsal went long but I enjoined the hoisting, climbing, listening and watching. From the catwalk, I saw the performance from a different angle not only with the eye but more than that, if you know what I mean. Seeing it completely different, perhaps like the Phantom might have as in the book and various movies.

As they came to an end, I was on the stage rolling up few ropes as a stage worker handed me a broom and told that I should sweep the stage, after that I have my one hour break. While sweeping my mind remained locked to the few of the melodies and began to hum, slowly I looked around and saw no one at sight. I dared to sing at first softly that rapidly grew within every breath louder and clearer. As I was done with sweeping and singing I thought I heard soft footsteps not far from me. "Hello?" I asked in French. There was no response. I called out again to be sure yet there was silence as an answer but a feeling to being watched came over me for no particular reason.

Suddenly I heard the footsteps again and slightly clearer than before. "Who's there?" I asked. The footsteps stopped for a brief moment and continued on. Quickly as I could I ran after the sound, the footsteps ended as I was at the top roof of the building. Warm wind from the Seine whistled at my ears while I stood panting and sweating, I saw a great view of the city and its rooftops. Although the footsteps stopped here and I saw no one on sight I still had a feeling that I was not alone on the roof. "I-I know you're here." I panted and looked around, ready to face the unknown figure. Nothing. Soon I sat down with crossed legs, wanting to show that I mean no harm. I still felt a pair of eyes watching me but I knew from the footsteps that I heard before, this figure is also scared or cautious of me or it would not have run from me. Patiently I remained on the spot and tried to conquer my fear, I closed my eyes to focus.

I don't know how long I focused and kept my eyes closed but I began to hear nearby pigeons purring peacefully. I opened my eyes and blinked to the bright light of the sun. As my eyes adjusted to the light a tall dark figure with a hat and cape stood before me, looking down at me. From its statue, I immediately recognized it was a figure of a man. His eyes were locked on mine, for a moment wide-eyed as if in surprise and then he blinked.

His sudden appearance and dark clothing made me alert and fear took hold of my entire body, especially my voice like an invisible hand clutching to it.

Slowly he offered me his open black leathered gloved hand. My eyes wandered between his hand and his jade green eyes. Slowly in time I was able to move my body again, took his hand gently and was within moments on my feet. I wanted to speak but I couldn't find the words, no matter which language. He slowly stepped back without letting his eyes off mine and our hands parted as the space grew between him and me. Who is this man? Why dressed so and behaving this way? "Who-who are you?" I dared to ask as I found my voice and words.

He froze like a statue. After a long silent moment, he recollected, blinked at me and took another step back. Suddenly his jade green eyes wandered away from me towards the door that leads below. Soon I heard steps approaching and turned to the door.

One of the stage worker wondered why I am here at the roofs and bid me to come down and help the preparing. As I wanted to explain and turn to the dark dressed man, he was gone. I blinked to be sure I was not dreaming. Quickly I bit my tongue to avoid any misunderstanding with the stage worker and headed down with one last back glance, he was nowhere in sight.

Everything went fine during the performance; the stage workers gave clear instructions when and where I should provide help and was able to watch the show for free from the catwalk or behind the stage. After the final applause and the audience have left I helped tidying up few things on the stage and by few actresses helping them with their costumes or removing make-up. An hour later many workers and actors have already gone home. I wanted to put away the last two bundles of costumes before heading home and get some sleep. While carrying the bundles I began to hum contented the melodies from before.

While heading out I quickly picked up my bag and found on top of it a fresh cut red rose wrapped in a black silk ribbon. I gently held it up to my nose. It had a magnificent scent, who would give me a rose? Everyone here barely knows me, what if… That man?

What does he want to say with this rose? The most obvious to note or more sophisticated? Did I oversee an envelope? Quickly I checked thoroughly my bag and the spot where it stood, nothing. I smelled again at the rose. "Merci." I thanked with a grin and walked to the hostel with a rose at hand.

I was so tired that the moment my head landed on the pillow I was dozing off to dreamland and what a dream I had. It was so real down to everything that it made it awkward in some way.

The dream went so; I was lying in bed fast asleep then from the window I heard a beautiful soft voice singing. I turned to the window, that I remembered to have left it slightly open and there sat the dark dressed man with hat and cape. His jade green eyes locked on mine. Although a dark silhouette the pale full moon gave sufficient light to see that he wore a dark mask beneath the hat. I was too tired and dazzled by his soft voice to be frightened and cautious. Oddly those green eyes gave me the impression that he means no harm and he knew I meant the same.

Our eyes were locked. After a while listening to his soft singing my curiosity gave me the strength and courage to sit up but I did not want to scare him and I was still a bit scared myself of him of coming closer. He is actually a complete stranger, just sitting at the window and singing softly. How can that be any odder, sarcastically speaking?

I did not recognize the melody but I liked it. As he ended his song I was almost a bit sad that the song ended. For a brief moment, I could not decide whether I should silently applaud or give a compliment. I blinked in thought and dared to speak in French. "Tha-that was wonderful."

The dark mask of the stranger only covered the upper half of his face, his mouth was visible with curving grin to my compliment. "Nothing compared to your voice."

I blinked amazed. Slowly began to shake my head in disagreement.

He sniggered to my reaction.

"Who are you?" I asked shyly.

"Who do you think?"

I shrugged my shoulders in response. There was silence between him and me. "My name is Eleanor." I spoke cautiously.

He nodded, in his eyes I saw that he already knew my name.

That was the moment when the alarm clock pulled me out of my sleep. I sat up right in bed for a long while, confused of the dream and my heart raced while staring at the window that I left slightly open the night before. As I recollected the thoughts I got myself ready for the day. Thanks to the receptionist's late note I knew I can sleep out a bit and will work again on the stage.

No wonder I've dreamed of the mysterious dark figure. Although all sinister at first glance but those jade green eyes yesterday evening gave a different impression.

This all appears parallel as the story of the Phantom of the Opera, only my voice has a lot to improve and I am different than Christine Daaé, aside the similar interests and past. Like her I lived a part of my childhood in Sweden and attended music school during kindergarten, many music teachers complimented that I have "a pure voice", love dancing and joined a theater group few years ago.

I wonder if that dark stranger is a member of the acting group? Sounds like a desperate rational explanation and worse without facts from me who is a Sherlock Holmes fan. I sighed to the thought and ate my late breakfast before heading off.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Opera Garnier, the receptionist greeted me warmly and explained that today will go as yesterday plus promised that tomorrow I will have something else to do. I noted that I like working behind the stage and having varies of perspectives is always welcome.

Suddenly an angered exclaim came from behind the receptionist's desk, from the director's office. The director himself halted at the door with a frowning face. "Who sorted out the files?"

"I did, do you need an explanation how it is sorted?" I responded calmly and polite.

He blinked at me in disbelief. "You?"

"They are all alphabetically sorted. The tags are marked at the drawer and the colour of the folder hints which year. The legend is placed at the eye level on the wall. Everything is placed in front." I grinned friendly.

"What about the alphabetical markers within the drawers?" He remarked angered.

"If I may step into your office I can explain to you with a clearer view."

The director slowly gestured and stepped aside to let me show.

Once in his office I explained and pointed. There is a simple logic but I read already on his face that he loved the old system.

Rapidly he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him.

I winced in pain and surprise with a short gasp. Quick-witted I tried to push myself away from him put he was too strong and too tall, he is almost holding me in the air at my wrist.

"You're a clever one for your age but my way is the best." He began to smirk broadly. "You think you can change me? No one can."

"You're right, no one can because in the end it is one's self who decides to change. I had no intention of changing you. How can I who just started working two days ago and why should I? Secondly, they're just files." He finally lets go of my wrist and I made space from him. Massaging my throbbing wrist.

He chuckled. "Clever but naïve girl."

I walked out without another word and a cold shiver went down my spine. I quickly went up to the roof to clear my head from the shock. I sighed to the thought and took few more breaths to sooth my nerves. Who made him director? Surely has some friends at high places. Once recollected strength I went down to the stage workers. Everything went almost the same until shortly an hour before the performance of tonight's Phantom of the Opera I spotted a new face walking across the stage. It was no phantom but I thought it was an actor as in the role of Viscount Raoul de Chagny, because all the actresses sighed with glued eyes on him as he passed. He greeted everyone with a warming smile and waved to the sighing actresses, also to me. I greeted politely back and continued on my work. Asked later one of the stage workers who was that young man that greeted. He laughed as I noted he could be Raoul and explained that was the directeur's only son, Léon. The total opposite person from his father and a better directeur in his personal opinion.

The opposite character from his father? Then he sounds a really nice person but I'm a sceptic, actions will speak louder than words.

Shortly before the curtain call the actress and singer of the role Christine Daaé suddenly collapsed of exhaustion behind the stage. I have noticed from the beginning her health and pale appearance but that it turned so serious was unexpected. Many people around began to panic and the director or his son were nowhere in sight, so I stepped in to calm and clear a few things.

I ordered the two that caused the outbreak of panic to fetch a doctor and few close by people to help bring the actress to her room while the rest continue to prepare for the performance.

As I was about to see the collapsed actress I met along the way the director's son called Léon. He lauded for my effort that was not expected with a composed grin. "Very nicely done."

I halted and turned to him. "My apologies for taking over the situation but it needed to be handled. I did not see you or your father nearby. Especially when panic was about to break lose to other workers and actors shortly before a night's performance."

"No need to apologize. You did what was needed to be done and it could not have been done better. Very well thought and handled, miss …"

"Eleanor Bastian, if you excuse me I need to see the condition of the actress' health."

"No need, I'm heading the same direction." His grinned and paced beside me.

I knocked at the door of the actress' room and a different person let Léon and me in.

A friend of the actress sat beside the bed where the ill actress lay, covered with a wool blanket. Beneath the make-up, I saw that she was very pale and her hands trembled as her friend handed her a glass of water. She apologized in a slow and whispering voice for the trouble she's given in French.

"There is no reason to apologize. Another actress or understudy will take over for tonight the role. Rest and recover well Miss Dupres." He spoke softly and crouched beside her.

The actress' friend and I reacted the same with a surprised blink. "How is that possible?" She whispered before I could.

Léon turned to me. "I've heard from a few workers here that you have the talent to sing. Do you by chance the know the musical?"

"Excuse me?" Are my ears deceiving me and I blinked in disbelief at him.

"Do you think you can take over the role?" He repeated in French.

"I know the songs but not the lines. Otherwise as a leisure writer I've done a detailed research about the Phantom and have some acting experience from the theater group I'm in."

"I believe that should suffice for tonight."

"Léon!" Exclaimed the actress' friend in disbelief.

"Miss Bastian if you could please sing us a song? So that we all can be assured of tonight's performance."

"Pardon?" I was in a shock.

"Sing."

"A-any song or one from the musical?" I asked as I collected myself. Behind Léon I saw the actress' friend shaking her head in dread.

"One from the musical would suffice." He assured.

I took few deep breaths to gather myself and a song. I sung the short song "Angel of Music". I was hoping for the actress' friend to step in Meg's role but she remained wide-eyed surprised at me.

Léon blinked amazed. Soon he collected himself and cleared his throat. "That will do just fine for tonight's performance- "

A knock at the door interrupted his sentence. Soon entered the panicked group slightly calmed down and a doctor followed. Immediately Léon ordered few to help me dress for the performance and organized the rest.

A lively maelstrom of people surrounded me and led me to a different place. Received the first costume and a script to follow. I barely had the chance to glance at the script because I was either dressing or posing for make-up. Everything went so fast I had no time to become nervous and before I knew the spotlights were on me on the stage. I listened to the music and sang the song as I remembered it at certain moments and rhythm. At few short scenes, I acted as I thought it would suit to the role and situation given. At the intermission, I finally had the time to sit take a deep breath and collect what is really happening. I barely believed what I saw and what I wore as I glanced in the mirror. What a pretty face and the costume lies nicely on her body, showing a bit of her curves but not too much.

Suddenly I spotted a silhouette of a dark figure in the mirror. Could it be the Phantom, like in the musical? I turned around to see behind me. There was nothing. I turned back the figure was gone. I blinked and pinched. Nothing. Perhaps the shock and nervousness from before is causing me to hallucinate. I went ahead to the stage for some company and to prepare myself better, maybe glance together with few others into the script. Many lauded for my acting and singing. I thanked shyly, complimented them back and hoped that the former actress will be in better health soon. As the intermission was over the acting and singing went at that point clear, except with the kissing scenes. It costed me a great amount of courage and was thankful to pass a kiss on the cheek that looked like a real kiss with help from the other actor. No matter the one acted as Raoul or the other as the Phantom.

In the end as all were bowing on the stage Léon introduced me to the public as understudy and the audience applauded greatly. I could not stop smiling and tears of joy welled in my eyes. I'm used to be ignored and hated but not this. The center of attention and admired for my efforts. I almost had the urge to hide behind the curtain. The actors gestured me to step forward. Shyly I did and bowed but quickly gestured to the rest and Léon.

Afterwards behind the stage many actors came by personally to congratulate and few asked if I do acting and sing as a hobby.

I explained with the theater group I'm in and with singing had nothing but planned to visit the conservatorium in a year or two. Many were stunned to my response. One even asked if the singing and acting talent runs in the family, I shook my head.

Soon Léon approached as one of the last visitors with a large bouquet of flowers at hand. "Merci for your spontaneous help, Miss Bastian. You've performed wonderful." He handed to me the flowers. "Miss Dupres has been brought to the hospital and will remain there for a week or two. Could you for the time being take over her role in the musical? Just this musical, attend to its rehearsals, performances and therefore you don't need to help in other areas. This room will be at your disposal during your stay and your salary will be adjusted to the effort you provide for now on."

I almost dropped the flowers of amazement of the generous offer and shock of Dupres' health. As I recollected I swallowed and blinked and soon nodded. "Until Miss Dupres is in better health I will stay and take her place."

"Thank you miss Bastian. I must note personally to your performance, there is a lot of talent in you. You sung and acted very well as Christine Daaé. Oh, that reminds me you mentioned before that you've done a detailed research of the Phantom. What do you mean by that?"

I placed the flowers on the boudoir table beside me. "Besides a leisure actress I am also a leisure writer and the musical as well as the story of the Phantom of the Opera as inspired me in many ways. It started first with the CD of the musical that had me as a twelve-year-old so captivated that I learned the songs by heart by singing along and Daaé became my first idol to look up. At that time, I wanted to be an actress and singer." I grinned to the knowledge. "Through the years, I changed and my idol figure became someone else until I learned that the musical was inspired by a book by the same title. I read it within a week and was amazed what more I learned, especially of Christine Daaé and the Phantom. He was not only a man with a mask by the name Phantom but was called Erik by those he trusted. He was not in his entire life in France, he travelled across the world in harsh conditions due to his face and the environment at that time. There I noticed many similarities between Christine Daaé and me and few differences to tell apart, luckily."

Léon blinked. "I've read the book. Then as I recall, you grew up in Sweden like Daaé?"

I nodded. "Attended there music school before I went to kindergarten. When I returned to the country I was born, I wasn't happy, not only because I missed my friends but my new home just does not feel like home. Above all missed the sea, still do now. Over the years I learned to dance, became a member of a theater group and now this." I grinned. "It seems that idol figure never left my side. Even when I turned to another who does not really exist."

"Mon dieu, that does sound very similar to the character you act. That explains why you inhabited the role so well."

I only nodded.

"Well, I should best be going. The hours are getting late and I'm sure you want your rest. We will discuss further matters tomorrow in the afternoon. Bon nuit madame Bastian." He gave his hand to shake with a warming grin. I shook his hand and wished him too a good night.


	4. Chapter 4

In my own pace, I changed into my clothes I wore before the performance. Just as I was ready to leave I looked into the mirror and noticed a contented grin on my lips. I sighed. It is hard to believe what happened, like a dream and yet I know it really happened. A dream come true so to speak. Acting on the stage, people acknowledged and respected me for my efforts, even acted in the musical as Christine Daaé. What a day! Well, on second thought it started terrible and went from there on wonderful. Is it just me or is that life? I blinked in thought and suddenly spotted at the boudoir table in front of me a red rose wrapped in a small black silk ribbon. Another rose from the dark figure? A strange actor or is it who I think it is, the Phantom? Did he hear me singing? Silly question, he must have or else the rose would not be here. I don't believe in love at first sight and secondly someone loving me is highly impossible. If this rose is a symbol for love then what does this person see in me? I'm different, I go against the main stream and follow my heart…

Softly I heard nearby someone calling my name. I looked around and not long my glance halted at the large mirror across the room. There, I recognized the dark figure in cape and hat, holding an open gloved hand to me. His jade green eyes focused on mine and shone with excitement. Calling softly my name.

Within a few blinks I found myself in front of him and gave him cautiously my hand. His thin lips began to curve to a broad grin and led me to an unknown direction. For unknown reason my eyes remained on his and they reflected with joy and warmth.

I don't know how long I gazed but as I was able to look away I noticed multiple candles around me. White wax candles burning silently along the stone cavern like walls and few were placed on plates or candle-holders. From the walls, I quickly noticed that I was led through a tunnel underground. I wanted to ask but my voice was clutched by fear and could not even think clearly to find the words. His eyes- Actually everything had me dazzled. His walk slowed down to a halt and I felt his hand gently letting go from mine. "You're save here. There is nothing to be afraid of." He assured softly and walked ahead.

For unknown reason, I trusted and followed him but not too close while I looked around me. The candles gave a warm soft light and it made the place special. Soon I looked in front of me and the masked man stood waiting at the large table with his hat removed. Shiny raven black hair to the shoulder were visible. The silhouette almost reminded me of V from 'V for Vendetta'. Shyly and cautiously I walked closer while slowly curiosity grew within every step I took. I wanted to ask who he is but my voice was still clutched by fear.

"You must have many questions." He spoke softly and grinned at me.

I only nodded.

"Alors, who I am is not relevant but you can call me Maestro. I am a musician of sorts and your voice has inspired me to compose something new and unique." He paused and took a deep breath. "But, I can not do it alone. Forgive me for putting it so, although beautifully clear and pure, your voice is obviously untrained." He looked into my eyes.

I gasped to his compliment.

"What I want to ask is, will you allow me to teach you? In return, you help me with my music." He looked deeply into my eyes as if trying to read my mind, his warming grin has vanished yet those jade green eyes shone friendly.

I swallowed to the knowledge and stared at him. I was speechless for a long while until I found the words and above all my voice to speak. "Y-yes." I barely whispered and a contented smile began to curve to the thought.

He gave a short laugh of joy and smiled broadly.

Quickly my smile vanished as a question rose and his smile vanished too of concern. "M-maestro, I-I don't have a large sum of money to pay." I noted.

"Money's not the issue. I help you and in return you help me."

"Maestro, if I may ask, why-why do you wear a mask?"

"It is best that remains unknown, Miss Bastian." He paused. "The directeur is not very fond of me and wants me removed at all cost. So, what you and I are talking about remains between us, comprendez?"

I nodded. "I-I understand." Barely able to find the words to speak. I wanted to ask him a question that he has already answered but it was unbelievable to hear, not only the compliments but the reason. I saw clearly the parallel to the story. Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? I looked away and held my arms tight before me chest.

"Is something the matter?" Wondered Maestro concerned with a step closer to me.

I shook my head, turned around and looked up. I took a deep breath to find the right words. "All those years, I have grown accustomed to the harshness in life by being hated and ignored by others. And now- Tonight… It was filled with respect, admire and acknowledgement. Something I'm not used to. Something I thought I would only achieve in small circles but never so large as now, the actors, the stage workers, the audience, the directeur's son and you."

"And yet, you never gave up and this is the result and you deserved it." He grinned and gently took my hand to lead me. "Let me show you my work. Perhaps then you will see it clearer what I mean." He led me away from the table to a different end of the tunnel where there were further candles all around and before him and me stood a polished piano, half covered with curtain cloth. He gently let go of my hand and sat in front of the piano. He quickly loosened his hands and fingers with a few stretches and then played a beautiful melody.

Oddly the melody sounded familiar but could not recall where I've heard it before. Once I've dropped the thought I hummed along the melody. At the end of the melody I realized that I was singing rather than humming and what a voice was coming from my mouth. I blinked amazed as I ended singing. I clasped a hand over my mouth and a shiver went down my spine.

Maestro smiled at me with admiration. "There is no reason to be afraid. It is the hidden talent that longed to be discovered all those silent and harsh years." He stood up and walked over to me. "You were made for this. It is _your_ voice."

I gasped. Rapidly my shoulders began to grow heavy and my knees became softer than jelly. Suddenly I was falling. I expected a hard landing to the stone floor but I felt something soft. "Miss Bastian!" I heard a mesmerizing yet concerned voice speaking close to me. All I saw was darkness before my eyes.

Awhile in the darkness there was silence until I heard softly far away a beautiful melody. Within moments it grew louder and clearer. I soon recognized the mesmerizing voice, Maestro. I popped open my eyes to the realization and recollection from before. At the corner of my eye I noticed a dark figure close by. I slowly sat up and looked around.

"How are you feeling?" He asked concerned and handed to me a glass of water.

I took a sip. "I'm feeling fine. I guess I fainted, for the first time." I looked around to recognize the cave and that I was lying on a queen-size bed covered in satin.

He sniggered shortly but rapidly his expression grew serious and concerned. "I owe you an apology and should have thought carefully."

I shook my head. "How could you have known? Even I did not know that I would faint." I forced a grin to comfort.

He blinked amazed, after a moment he recollected and sighed. "Come, let me bring you back to your room." He stood up and offered a hand to help me out of bed.

I took his hand without hesitation and followed. "Maestro, when do you have in mind of teaching me?" I asked as I recalled what happened before. It sent me a shiver down my spine to the knowledge.

"It will always be in the evening on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays when everyone has left the stage.

"Y-you really think I can achieve it?" I bit my lip of insecurity.

He smirked and turned to me. "Without a doubt, madame Bastian. You've heard your voice. It is _the_ voice destined to be combined with my work, if I may be so bold."


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up! Eleanor, wake up. It's almost noon and you should make yourself ready." I suddenly found myself shaken awake by one of the actresses.

As I opened my eyes and recalled to have seen her on the stage multiple times. Her name is Marie, she acted as Meg in the musical. "Ma-Marie?" I muttered sleepily.

She quickly removed the blanket. "Come on sleepy." She scoffed as she saw that I slept in my clothes.

I quickly sat up and inspected my clothes. Slowly I began to recall what happened last night. It felt like a dream but it was real alright, candles, the dark figure by the name Maestro, music and his mesmerizing voice. "Marie, what day is today?"

"It's Friday. Is something wrong?" She asked concerned.

I shook my head and grinned. "No, just tired." I stood up and stretched.

"Don't dawdle too long, I'll be waiting outside to show you how things will go today." She walked out.

Quickly I changed into some comfortable clothes, washed my face and brushed my hair at the boudoir table. While looking into the mirror the thoughts from last night replayed in my mind. Especially the compliments, they were hard to believe and still leave me surprised. _Hidden talents. The voice._

Does my life really reflect almost one to one as Christine Daaé's? No, this is a different time and there's a saying. 'Things never come the same way twice.' Luckily there are few differences to tell apart. I was never born in France as a start and the friend I met in Sweden has become through time and distance a stranger, sadly. I still have fond memories as we were children, playing silly games. He would have almost been _the_ Raoul as in the musical just with a different name and not from such a high society. I sighed and left the room to meet Marie.

Marie was very friendly and showed me the way to the large dining room for all the actors and actresses and is the room to meet for other occasions too. From a buffet, I had plenty to choose and sat together with our tray of food. We began to have a lively chat and I learned a lot from Marie. Being on the stage runs in her family for many generations and she enjoys the most as a ballet dancer here. It was really interesting to hear how her parents started it and she took it over voluntarily.

"Bonjour madame Bastian. Bonjour Marie." Greeted a familiar voice.

As I turned to see who spoke I saw Léon seated beside me with a tray of food. "Bonjour." I greeted politely back while Marie suppressed a sigh and greeted with dreamy eyes, almost slipping off her chair.

"Has Marie been showing you everything you need to know?" He wondered and took a sip of his coffee.

I nodded. "She has. I don't mean to be rude but don't you eat breakfast with your father?"

He smacked his lips. "Well, father and I don't get along as it is expected. While he focuses only on financial profit and certain beauty, my perspectives are wider with what happens behind the stage and care for those that make everything tick like clockwork. In other words, the rest what my father does not care to focus I care for it."

"I see." I understood what he was going through. I have a similar situation through in my family.

"What is it Marie? Lost your appetite?" Teased the actor Arthur who acts as the Phantom in the musical with broad teasing smile. Trying to steal her croissant from her plate.

"Hands off Arthur!" She snapped but Arthur was fast enough to snatch the croissant with a napkin. "Hey!" She grunted and ran after him.

I laughed how the chase was on the go across the room.

"Besides stopping by to say 'hello', tell me a bit more about yourself. You lived eight years in Sweden, how was it there?" Wondered Léon.

"For me a place to call home. The cool ocean and white sand at your feet, a forest behind your back and the wind in your hair. If you love nature then Sweden is the right place. Even in the cites people are open and caring in their calm and friendly manner."

"Where are you from originally?"

"Switzerland. You?"

"France."

"Have you always lived in France?" I wondered.

"Non, I lived during my college years in England to study economics and rights."

"Economics and rights? Well that's topic not to be taken lightly."

Léon laughed. "Did you study too?"

"I tried and failed but I'm happy where I am now and do not regret it."

I explained to him and through time I came to realize that he is a pleasant person as many say. Handsome too but I want nothing from him. The following he showed me further rooms that will be used by actors and actresses and explained how things will run now that I'm in Miss Dupres' place. He escorted me back to my door and shook our hands to bid good day.

As I was about to let go his hand, his hand held on. I looked up. "Miss Bastian, I must warn you of two things. First, try to remain out of sight from my father. If there is something you would to like to discuss, you come to me. Second, the opera Garnier is an old building and hence has a history along with a legend you might have heard of, the Phantom of the Opera. That is if you believe in such things."

"I know the legend." I grinned. "Please call me Eleanor."

"Of course, how can I forget, Eleanor." He laughed.

Suddenly boomed a voice from behind me. I jumped in fright and rapidly turned around to see who spoke with such a voice. "I thought I've made it clear of dawdling. Get back to work!" Demanded the Directeur with a furious expression at his son.

"Yes, father." Léon sighed. "I must be off. See you in an hour at the rehearsal." He grinned and paced off in the same direction as his father walked off.

As I stepped into my room I felt for a moment a bit sad for Léon that his relationship with his father is not so loving and understanding as one can expect or wish. Hell, I have a similar sort of relationship between my grandparents from my mother's side. Those from my father I've never met although it is a small family compare to others but far from happy and helpful. At least I have my parents to love and hold on to and a handful of good friends. I sighed to the thought and made myself slowly ready for the rehearsal.

* * *

"Who was that woman you were talking to?" Asked the Directeur snobbish as they walked on.

"That was Elea- madame Bastian. She will be acting and singing temporary as Christine Daaé in the musical until madame Dupres is in fine health."

"What! You allowed her to be on the stage?" He snarled at Léon bewildered with widened eyes.

"She saved the show, father! You've heard her sing last night. She did it brilliant!"

"Tha-that was her?" He halted and blinked amazed at his son.

"Yes." Léon sighed.

"You do know that was the same woman who dared to reorder my files in the office?"

Léon blinked. "Father, why do you bother with the files? She reordered them in a simple and logical order that would even avoid a disaster in the future. You should worry about other things."

"Like what?" Spat the Directeur and walked on.

"Like the odd occurrences that many associate to the Phantom of the Opera-"

"Are you investigating as I told you?"

"Yes-"

"Have you picked up contact with the police?"

"Father! That would only attract more attention to the press! Plus I've done some investigation on my own for a while-"

"Quite right to that thought. Keep me up to date, Léon. Oh and by the by, that woman you talked to before, she's an eye catcher." He sniggered with a wink and walked off.

Léon watched how his father walked off and sighed while his hands balled into fists.

* * *

"Lot 6-6-6 then, a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera. A mystery never fully explained. We were told ladies and gentlemen that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it and wire parts of it with the new electric light. Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago, with a little illumination." The seller gestures to the covered chandelier. "Gentlemen."

The beginning of this musical is exactly like in the movie I saw in 2004. As the chandelier was lifted the past became present before one's eyes. Lights of bright colours lit the stage and the first group of dancers from the Hannibal act stepped in.

I watched and listened carefully where I dance a bit of ballet then followed by my first solo. Everything went as I know from the theater world. Sometimes repeat a scene because of the lines and acting, other times because of the dancing and so on and so forth and I enjoyed every moment. Instead of diving into water it was diving into a different world before one's eyes.

What was a bit irritating was the actor Arthur who acted as the Phantom can never be serious when he was not habiting a role. I always have to compose myself to his funny remarks but they sometimes are unpleasant and nerving because he likes having the last word. Plus, I noticed from observing that he likes Marie besides at times trying to steal her breakfast. That's not all, the other actor Michael from New Orleans he acts as Raoul de Changny and he is very reserved and composed. During rehearsal, I sometimes saw in his eyes the urge to throw something at Arthur to shut his large mouth.

Obviously these two are the opposite in nature. Most of the time I stick with Michael because Arthur is too much for me too, plus I can chat with him in English for a change.

One thing does leave me puzzled, how was Arthur chosen to the role Phantom or also known as Erik? Sure, the Phantom does give a joke or two but then he remains rather melancholy and dead serious, so to speak.

"You wonder how Arthur got the role?" Michael grinned at me in English as Arthur did a solo on the stage.

I nodded.

"To explain everything clear, you need to know a bit of his past. For this 'non-serious' person he is, there is a sad history and has one or two similarities to the Phantom's, I think. He was an orphan since he can remember and got bullied in the orphanage for being the way he was. Always filled with energy and was skinny compared to other boys in his age." He paused and began to smile. "As the cast was going through for this musical he never wanted to be the Phantom, rather Piangi or one of the opera owners. As a joke during one lunch break he acted out the exaggerated melancholy and depressed Phantom. His ever-smiling face has gone to pure sadness and his voice turned to a softer tone. From that moment on many were surprised and convinced that he should be the Phantom, along with his singing talent."

"In way, he was talked into for taking over the role?" I asked.

"In a way, I guess. Just curious, which role would have you taken if you had a choice?"

"To be honest, Christine would not have been my number one but Meg Giry. I see many things in common with her, especially the knowledge about the Phantom character."

"You know more of the Phantom than the rest?"

I nodded. "I know his name is Erik, he was born in Rouen, he lived for a while among gypsies and hence travelled far. As far as Asia, he worked as an assassin for the Shah of Persia where he learned how to handle with a Punjab-lasso or better known as the 'hangman's noose'. Although gone through harsh experiences he longs for respect, love and acknowledgement. He must have had it some time before he returned to France and hid in the deep vaults of this opera house or he would not have noted it to the opera owners who ignored. Due to his harsh experiences, he did not know how to approach to Christine Daaé as feelings started to develop and so gave himself as the angel of music. Behind that act there are more obvious reasons to interpret. What will always remain a mystery is his face."

Michael blinked. "Where did you get all that information?"

"A book of the same title written by Gaston Leroux about 1910 and the rest is my own observation with what I know of psychology."

"You sound like Sherlock Holmes to me rather than Meg Giry."

I laughed. "Thanks, but I still have a lot to learn and to improve my methods."

Before Michael could say something, he and I were asked onto the stage for the next scene. The rest of the rehearsal went fine, the Directeur himself and his son, Léon, sat all the time in the audience and announced as the rehearsal ended that the actors have an hour break before the next rehearsal of Mozart's Marriage of Figaro before the final performance. Before I went changing I asked few stage-workers if I could be of assistance behind the stage. They all assured that no extra help is needed.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist. I gasped and turned around. "Léon."

"Pardon, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to remind you that you don't need to offer extra help like before- Look out!" Rapidly Léon pulled me closer to him as he stepped back. A piece of stage prop fell at full speed from above onto the stage with a loud bang. "Who was that?" He looked up to the catwalk bewildered in French.

There was utter silence which soon disappeared as a stage-worker came running to Léon and me from one end of the stage. "What happened?" As his eyes landed on the damaged stage prop he turned to Léon and me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, almost got a heart attack!" Léon snapped. He was in shock. I gently held his hand to help him calm down. He turned to me and blinked. I wanted to say 'it's ok' but it isn't after what just happened. Quickly he turned to the stage-worker. "Inspect the catwalk!"

Quickly the stage-worker climbed up and looked around. "There's nothing there, Léon."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "No rope cut or loosened?"

"Nothing." Assured the stage-worker.

"Perhaps it was an accident?" I wondered to its possibility.

"Non madame, it must have been the opera ghost." Smiled the stage-worker down from the catwalk.

"Keep that to yourself and make sure that everything is safely knotted up there for tonight's performance." Snapped Léon and led me off the stage all the way to my room. He turned to me with a concerned expression. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'm fine, thank you. Are you alright?" I looked into his eyes.

"I actually am but …" He took a deep breath while biting his lower lip. "This opera ghost is beginning to turn more serious than I had expected. More accidents happened today then per usual, just when you started to … sing." He blinked at me surprised. Quickly yet gently he held with both hands a hand of mine. "You know a lot about the Phantom. What can you tell me about the Phantom? Tell me everything!"

I blinked at him. Slowly my eyes wandered down to his hands.

He followed my glance and let go my hand. "Sorry."

"What do you intend to do with the information?" I asked.

"If it is a man in flesh and blood then of course catch him. But if it is a ghost causing such trouble then I would try everything to get rid of him."

"Léon, do you hear yourself what you're saying?" I reminded. "This morning you were skeptical of it and now you believe in the fullest? Shouldn't you wait until tomorrow morning and see how the day will go?"

"Sounds plausible, madame Bastian."

"Please call me Eleanor."

"Eleanor, you're right. I guess the argument with my father few hours before, especially the anger that I swallowed, has made me act so. Merci." He looked into my eyes.

Something in his glance told me that usually he would not tell such personal things to other people and react as I did. It was a clear message of appreciation in his dark green-brown eyes and warming smile.

"Léon, there you are. I hope nothing terrible has happened?" Walked up the vice-director. "I heard the accident and thought I need to see you."

Léon blinked and turned to him. "I'm fine, thank you." He responded calmly. "Just a broken prop which can be easily replaced within an hour or two."

"So, it wasn't serious?"

"No, only my reaction was exaggerated due to the shock but now I'm calmed down." He quickly turned to me and then back to the vice-director and walked off with him. "Je m'excuse Eleanor. Jean, just the man I was looking for-"


	6. Chapter 6

Since the incident on the stage with Léon my mind always pondered what really happened. Although I suggested it as an accident something bugs me, there is something I spotted, a fact that I can not lay my finger on that would point it was not an accident. Going in circles with the annoying question, what is that fact that I oversee? I can feel it in my bones that it is something so obvious and simple.

With a sigh, I tried to shove away the thoughts onto something else before going mad and decided to bring my belongings from the hostel over to my room and check myself out at the hostel. Although it was not much to carry, time flew by and soon came the late hour for my first singing lesson from Maestro. I watched and listened carefully that no person was in sight as I headed to the stage and waited there patiently. Due to my nervousness, I began to dance a bit on the stage. Standing still was not an option unless starting to tap with my feet or fingers.

Dancing is one of my favorite activities. After a choreography or two that I learned from the musical I stopped so that I won't be too exhausted to sing. I gasped and jumped in fright as I spotted Maestro leaning against the drawn curtain.

"My apologies, I did not mean to frighten you." He stood up and slowly walked up to me.

"It's alright." I assured with a grin.

"Have you ever had private singing lessons?" He asked in a soft tone as if afraid to scare me. Taking ever so gently my hand and led me towards the piano.

I shook my head.

"There is nothing you need to worry here. I'm here to help you improve." He grinned assured and seated himself at the piano. "Let's start with the solmization as a warm up." As he placed his gloved fingers upon the keys of the piano the singing lesson has begun.

I sung as he instructed and it went really well for the first time. As he gave me few song's notes and lyrics to read I had on few spots trouble finding the right tone but with help from Maestro and his mesmerizing voice I felt very secure with my voice. I saw clearer than ever the talent that hid all those years.

It was all still an eye-opener for me. The lesson came very quickly to an end and I did not feel tired. "Is the lesson already over?"

He sniggered as he closed the piano. "Only the first lesson. Overstaining one's voice is not a favorable matter, especially one so pure like yours."

"I feel fine and so is my voice."

He chuckled content and walked up to me. "I admire your passion, Madame Bastian. Perhaps in the next lesson I'll teach you something more challenging." He smiled and kissed my hand. "Bon nuit, Madame Bastian."

"Bon nuit, Maestro."

With those words, we parted and once I was in my room I felt how exhausted I really was.

* * *

For a about a week, things ran about that way. Loads of rehearsals during day and at night the true musical performance as well as singing lessons. Maestro trusted me that much that he showed me his piece that inspired him to work. Besides providing him the voice to sing it, I had few suggestions that turned out surprisingly to be good ideas. Besides his mesmerizing voice his words were always carefully chosen filled with truth and mostly with flattery. He always wore gloved hands that never touched more than my hand to lead me asides the pages of notes and the keys of the piano. His mask always sat right across his eyes and nose and his thin lips were most of the time curved to a contented grin.

I always looked forward to his lessons late at night, no matter how exhausted I was and do hear the improvements during rehearsal. My voice becomes clearer and stronger every time along with my inner-confidence. The friendship between Marie, Michael and Léon developed too over the week. I did not feel so alone anymore and was glad to be in their company.

"Bonjour Marie. Bonjour Michael. Had a pleasant night?" I greeted as I took my seat with my tray of breakfast. Together with Marie and Michael we had a lively chat that time flew by until Arthur tried to steal Marie's breakfast, again. This time Marie was prepared and was fast enough to grab hold of Arthur's hand.

Suddenly he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Marie gasped in surprise and began to blush, immediately letting go of his hand. Arthur paced off with a broad smirk of triumph. Marie stared after him for a long moment until she recollected herself.

"Are you ok?" I wondered with a suppressed grin but at one corner of my mouth still slightly lifted to a smirk.

She nodded. "I-I did not expect that." Marie placed a hand to her cheek that received the kiss.

Michael and I laughed to her reaction. For me it was obvious since the first time I saw how Arthur tried to steal Marie's breakfast that there was some affection. That he dared to give her a kiss was indeed unexpected.

"Eleanor, what do you think I should do? I don't know if I should go and talk to Arthur or not."

I blinked. "Do I look like the person who's been in a relationship before? I've never had a boyfriend, although I would not mind if the time is right."

"Quoi?" Marie blinked at me surprised.

"Answering to your question, I suggest you think it over in time. Do you have feelings for him? Do you like him? Are you willing to give it a try with him? Once the answer is clear, you tell him."

"Hold on, you said you were never in a relationship. How on earth did you know that?" Wondered Michael.

"What I've learned from my friends and parents, plus that's how I would have done if I were in Marie's position."

"One as pretty, kind and warming as you and yet no one wanted a relationship with you?" Wondered Marie.

I laughed nervously to her compliments. "Few years back I did not look as I do now. Believe it or not I was once overweight but there were other reasons why I was bullied in school."

Marie and Michael stared at me wide eyed. "If I may ask, how heavy were you?" Wondered Michael. Marie pinched Michael in the arm, he winced in pain.

"It's ok, I can talk about it but they are not fond memories to remember. I was once very heavy with glasses, loads of spots on my face, long straight hair that I almost sat on and had dental braces. Although I was heavy I did regularly sports such as Irish dancing, fencing, swimming, hiking and cycling." The other two stared at me as if I had done something impossible. "That's why I'm quite shy and careful but one thing I never did was giving up." At the back of my mind repeated the lauding words of Maestro, providing me confidence.

"In a way I guess, that explains the talent." Noted Michael as he was able to speak again.

"Eleanor, what hardships you've gone through. I hope God will have something great in store for you, like a loving partner or success in those places you like to work or do."

"Thanks Marie, but right now where I stand is one of those successes. Getting the chance to act and sing in such a great opera house is a dream come true. Plus, even better when miss Dupres is in better health."

"She's a good actress but the role was not befitting, you're inhabiting the role far better in my opinion." Grinned Michael.

"Oui, I agree." Nodded Marie.

"Merci." I smiled. "Back to your question, think about it before doing something, Marie."

Marie nodded.

From there on time flew by as we practiced our rehearsal and did notice that not only my singing improved but my acting too. One thing that was a bit unnerving was that I had the feeling of being watched; I could not help stop looking up above on the catwalk where there was no one there. We ended the rehearsal a bit earlier than usual because it was 14th of July, the national day of France. As a treat, we all had the evening off to celebrate till tomorrow afternoon. Léon instructed that tomorrow we all should be on the dot for the final rehearsal before the night's performance, until then we can celebrate. As he wished us all a happy 14th July it was like in school when the final bell rang, everyone paced off to change. I headed with a leisurely pace to my room, took a shower and wore some summer clothes. While I was at my laptop to google what I could do today in Paris, a knock interrupted. I was surprised to see Marie and Michael at the door with contented smiles. "Would you like to join us? We're heading to a restaurant at the Seine not far from here to celebrate. Well, actually a café by its name but they celebrate there the traditional way with dancing, drinking, singing, and eating of course."

"I'd love to!" I smiled. "Just a sec!" Quickly as I could I grabbed my purse, wore on my black ballerinas and joined along Marie and Michael. Along the way walking we saw and heard through open windows, balconies and restaurants how the others celebrated and few like us were heading to a café or restaurant, some even celebrated upon their boat or yacht on the Seine. It was quite a long walk to the Seine but a lovely walk, I recognized the Tuileries garden with the small art museum musée de l'Orangerie. Not from it, facing the Seine was the café that Marie talked about. Live music met our ears as we walked closer. Many tables were full and the waiters were busy walking from table to table and back to kitchen. "Don't worry, I've booked a table for four tonight. Actually, another friend planned to join us but she couldn't make it."

"That's a shame, she's no idea what she's missing." Grinned Michael.

Through the crowd a waiter showed us a table outside overlooking the Seine between two bridges, while waiting for the menu to choose I noticed the café has a terrace above from the old stone building.

"Not many tourists know of this café although not far from the Louvre and still plenty of people come here, so booking a table in a week's advance will do." Winked Marie.

"What sort of food do they serve besides live music?" I wondered.

"A bit of everything, what I would suggest is for once get up early to have breakfast here. The fresh backed brioche is superb and they have as a specialty Italian and Turkish coffee to drink."

"Sounds good." I grinned. A waiter came by with the menu and asked what we would like to drink. Suggested with an aperitif as today's celebration. It was warm and I knew heat and alcohol is a dangerous mix so I stuck to mineral water until I have eaten something I might take as a dessert a fine wine or cocktail to celebrate. Marie and Michael were surprised but chose to do the same thing.

Together we discussed who would take what as main course. After we've made our decision we discussed further about ourselves and Paris. As life and time would have it the time went by like the wind, I first realized how late it was as I saw the moon rising in the night starry sky.

Rapidly the live music began to play a slightly different pace and saw how a couple danced elegantly the tango. They both wore masks as they danced. As they ended their dance and the new song played they encouraged others to simply dance to the music and wear masks. Marie explained that on 14th July it is traditional to celebrate it with a masquerade due to historical connection with the French revolution.

The music had such a rhythm it made me want to dance along with the others, as I stood up I asked if they wanted to join. Michael refused but Marie gladly joined with, we danced and soon received a mask from a waitress of the café. For a brief moment, I realized it has been a long time since the last time I had such fun as now. While dancing it was like in a club only with life music playing pop-music, R'n'B and few self-invented tunes to dance along, many people danced close to others because the provided floor was small.

As the music changed to a slower pace with soft rock from the 70s, Marie and I decided to sit out the song. Suddenly a gloved hand was on my wrist. I turned around to see. The stranger wore a mask but immediately I recognized his eyes, those friendly jade green eyes. Before I could I utter his name he gently took my hand and led me to the other end of the dancefloor. Holding me so to dance as a couple would, with a hand upon my waist and the other holding my hand. "Shall we dance?"


	7. Chapter 7

I laughed of surprise and accepted. Slowly we danced across the dancefloor to the music, played by an accordion and guitar that gave a French flair. It was a bit odd at first to the knowledge that he is my maestro but I haven't failed to notice from the beginning his affection for me. He's been very patient, careful and understanding with me. As if he knew I was never in a relationship before. As a matter of fact, I've never danced with a man who has affection for me. Perhaps he too was never in a relationship? Sounds odd but plausible. While dancing I spotted for a moment Marie and Michael staring surprised towards my direction. I need to think up something, I promised Maestro not to tell anyone and yet I dislike lying to friends.

"Is something wrong?" Wondered Maestro concerned as our eyes met and noticed how I bit my lower lip in thought.

"Nothing, Maestro." I forced a grin.

"Is it because of your friends, what questions they will ask about me?"

I blinked amazed. "Y-yes." I turned my head away from him in shame. "I know a promise is a promise but lying to my friends is something I dislike doing."

"You can worry about that in morning. Come, I know a great place to see the fireworks." He grinned and led me away from the dancefloor as well as Marie and Michael. Through a back door and soon up the stairs of a fire escape to the roof. "Pardon me for doing this but I don't want to ruin the surprise that I want to show you." Maestro gently placed over my eyes a dark piece of cloth. "Therefore, you don't need to walk." He sniggered excited as he swept me off my feet.

I gasped and clutched to Maestro's shirt. "Please, put me down! I don't want to break your back because of me!" I pleaded.

"No need to worry, you're light as a feather." He whispered to my ear.

As he moved on my hands remained clutched to his shirt like a child does. At times, I heard how the sound of his footsteps changed, running at times over tin roofs and then slightly slower over tiles which made me more uneasy. The running went quite a while until he halted at a tin roof, I heard pigeons purr nearby as he let me down. My hands were still clued to his shirt. "It's alright, Madame Bastian. We're here." He spoke softly and removed the cloth from my eyes.

I blinked to let my eyes get accustomed to the moon light. Maestro smiled at me contented as I noticed my frozen hands still clutching to his shirt. "Sorry." I almost mumbled in shame as I let go of him.

"Turn around." He gestured with a hand.

I gasped to the sight. Paris, the Eiffel tower and its city lights under a full moon. Almost reflecting the night starry sky with brighter colours. "It's beautiful." I whispered. Few moments later I heard multiple churches and bells toll midnight and the first few fireworks were fired.

"You like it?" Wondered Maestro and stood beside me.

I turned to him. "It's beautiful, Maestro."

"Nothing compared to your beauty." Maestro cleared his throat. "Eleanor, I have a confession to make which I think you know already. During the singing lessons many things have developed, your voice, your acting, your confidence, my music and well… feelings." He took a deep breath. "I know the rules with the relationship between a teacher and a student but we are none of them, officially." He gently took a hand of mine and looked into my eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that I- I- I love you."

I blinked speechless at him for a moment. It was clear that it costed him a large amount of courage to say all this to me. I tried to recollect myself however I could but I did not know what to say next. "M-Maestro, I-I don't know what to say?" Suddenly I found my hand that held to him was holding his hand slightly tighter as if afraid of letting go.

"I presume, you're learning how it is to be loved?" He noticed my grip. "Do you want to return it, share it with me?"

The answer was clear but it came from my heart, calling out while my mind was blank. I bit my lip as I thought over, soon it made it all more confusing than before. My mind warned of the risks and that I only stay for the Summer while my heart held high hopes that love can conquer everything if willing to face it. For once I agreed with my heart and before I know my head began to nod to his question. "Yes." I whispered.

He blinked amazed at me. "Re-really? You're willing?"

I laughed relieved not to be the only one so surprised. "Yes." I smiled.

He laughed joyfully and held gently both of my hands. Suddenly he stepped up closer and noticed how his eyes were focused to my lips while his head drew closer to mine.

Quickly I stepped back but let our hands remain locked.

He rapidly looked away ashamed. "I'm sorry. I should have asked."

"It's ok. I need some time to get used to this. You've been until now a very dear friend who loves me. I did see it and thought of this moment more than I can tell and yet, I need time. I promise you that it should not be too long."

He grinned at me admiring. "Then I shall wait patiently for you." With a magic trick, he revealed with a gesture of his hands a red rose with a black silk ribbon.

I laughed surprised to the lovely scented rose and held soon to my nose to enjoy its scent. From there on everything was in a blur, barely remembering how I got back to my room and that Maestro sung me to my sleep with the rose at my night table. I first was able to recollect what happened as I awoke from my sleep shortly after noon. What's this? I slept with his cape as my blanket? The fabric felt soft to the touch and it scented delightfully of a man's aftershave, his aftershave. It is hard to believe that now I have a lover and I am willing to share my love that needs some time to build at the moment.

Suddenly there was a knock from the door. "Eleanor? Are you awake? Can I come in?" Asked Marie.

"Just a moment!" I called slightly nervous. I must hide the cape but where? My eyes wandered across my room which soon halted at the stand where my costumes hang ready for the musical. Quickly as I could I hung it there and hope that Marie would not have a keen eye for new details. Speaking of details, I'm still in my clothes from last night! Quickly I grabbed my bath robe. "You can come in!" I called while knotting up the robe.

A broad smirk curved at Marie's lips. "Hiding a lover's artefact from me? Still wearing the clothes from yesterday?"

I smirked back. "Come on, Marie. You know my story with love."

"I know exactly its new chapter, Eleanor. You fell in love with him. Oh, how old fashioned he is? Giving you a rose after a dance or two. Wow, the scent is magnificent." She smelled the rose.

Darn! I forgot to hide the rose! "Alright detective Marie, tell me the story." I remained calm.

She laughed. "Correct me if I'm wrong. You and the stranger had a dance or two and then headed out the back door to the see the fireworks from the Arc de Triomphe with the military playing the hymn and otherwise showed you more of Paris. Had a pleasant chat until the moment came to pass a kiss. Now you have his name and telephone number to meet again soon or no, already agreed for another date?" She looked into my eyes as if trying to read my mind.

"Everything is correct except the last point-"

"What? You have nothing from him but the rose?" She talked in.

"Yeah." I nodded nervously. "It's complicated, I guess." I looked away in shame of the lie that I tell.

Marie laughed and shook her head. "Eleanor, you surprise me. You can give other people useful advice and yet you yourself have trouble with dealing it when comes to you."

"Well I am a person with multiple façades." I smirked and kept my cool.

"Come on, let us have our late breakfast." Suggested Marie.

After changed into some fresh clothes we headed to the dining room. "Marie please, tell no one about this. I beg of you." I whispered concerned, looking into her eyes hoping that she will tell no one.

"Well I sort of suspected it out loud with Michael." She gave honestly.

"Ok, Michael is in but no one else, please." I pleaded.

"Just between us three." She winked. "I can share you a secret of mine. I do have an interest in Arthur but it's Léon that I really like."

"Léon? Is it because of his good looks?" I whispered.

"Actually, everything is dream when he's around." She sighed with dreamy eyes and absent-minded grin.

"Oh Marie, come on. We shouldn't dawdle, we have soon our rehearsal." I suggested with a grin.

In the dining room Marie told what she thought was the truth to Michael during our late breakfast while I remained silent with a posed grin and at times scoffing. I did make it clear to Michael not to tell the information further before we left the table. At the rehearsal, everything went fine and as per usual but somehow the hours were long. I guess many still had to recover from their hangover from last night and oddly I noticed during a short break that I wanted to see Maestro soon. No matter if tonight is a singing lesson or not. The feeling of being watched overcame me and hoped it was none other than Maestro watching and waiting.

After the rehearsal Léon stepped onto the stage. "Everyone please if I may have your attention for a short moment!" He paused and waited until we all stood and listened. "I have good news to share my dear performers to you all. Madame Dupres has returned to her fine health and will be with us within next week. We will celebrate her return with a private and traditional ball here at the opera. Further information will be handed through invitation cards which you will receive on Monday. Secondly, a personal applause to Miss Bastian for her help during those two weeks as understudy for Madame Dupres." Many applauded to me and few whistled, I bowed in thankfulness. "Thirdly, the press has been giving us the past few weeks nothing but good critics of your performance in every act. Especially the musical Phantom of the Opera, I heard from a certain critic trying to convince Andrew Lloyd Webber to visit us some time soon."

"You- you mean _the_ Andrew Lloyd Webber who created the musical?" Wondered Arthur amazed.

"Exactement, mon ami." Léon grinned. "Thank you for your attention. Get yourself ready to perform the musical better than the rehearsal. Those that still have a hangover from last night, please follow me to the kitchen. I know a recipe that can cure that within moments." Many actors and actresses followed him. I was surprised not to find Arthur among them, although he appeared to the type.

"Surely the critics came thanks to your singing." Whispered Marie to me.

"Really?" I blinked.

"Really, really." Assured Michael with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

From there on everything went fine and I enjoyed the evening as I hope the audience did. Acting and singing my best, setting in my heart and soul into the role to express better and let the audience know this is real what they see and hear. In the audience, I spotted Léon listening and watching carefully and I swore to have seen him smiling when I sung or said a certain line. It was no pleasing smile but one with admiration. I hope it's not that what I think it is or things will get complicated. Well, like in the story, two men in love with the one woman. Why, does need to reflect so in reality? I guess irony and fate made a bet about the cause of this in my life.

After the performance, as everyone have gone home or to bed I remained wide awake and sneaked silently to the stage, wanting to meet Maestro. At a long hallway with no doors on any sides I suddenly heard footsteps coming from the other end. I wanted to turn around and run back but a hand rapidly gripped my wrist and pulled me away from the hall into a dark space. I gasped of its sudden force and it was so dark I could not see my hand before me and too afraid to make another sound. Soon a candle was lit and held up to our eye level. "Léon?" I blinked amazed as I recognized his face.

"Sorry for the forceful act but encountering my father at such late hour in such a hall would not have ended well with you." He bit his lip to avoid giving further details.

"Spare me the words, Léon. I'm thankful you pulled me out on time. Mérci." I smiled. "What are you doing at this late hour? What was your father doing?"

"What my father was doing you don't want to know but I was taking a last look if everything is clear and safe. I suspect there is something in this opera house, maybe there is more behind the legend."

"Well, you can always count that behind them there is a ring of truth."

Léon blinked. "Then you have noticed too?"

"Notice what?"

"That question clearly tells you haven't, then I won't tell until my facts are straight and clear."

"Notice what?" I repeated eagerly with curiosity.

"It is possible that in this opera house lures a ghost. Ever since you sung it made its first appearance. All those years before there was not a trace to notice, even the stage-workers weren't so suspicious as now."

I blinked amazed. "From all others, you really start to believe there is a ghost spooking about here and you think I'm the reason to have awaken a ghost?"

"Perhaps. No matter what I'm not blaming you if that's what you think." He sighed. "Come on, I know a way out of this secret passage." Léon turned away while holding the candle to the eye level. He walked past many forks and knew exactly which turn to take.

"You know your way very well, Léon." I noted.

"As a child, I mostly came down here to find some peace and now investigating about the ghost." He explained calmly.

As we passed through a thick curtain we found ourselves in a private box facing the stage. Everything was utterly dark but our steps and breathing echoed along the walls. "We're in a private box. Don't tell me this is _the_ box number 6 as in the legend?" I wondered.

"It is box number 6. That means we're not far from the stage." Léon walked to the door. "That's odd. It's supposed to be unlocked at all times. No matter, I have luckily all the keys with me." A jingle of keys was heard and Léon unlocked the door. From there he escorted me back to my room. We came to a halt. "Eleanor, I have something to ask." He swallowed and looked into my eyes. "Would you be my guest of honour for the ball?"

I was speechless and all I could do was blink. Quickly I recalled that Marie likes him. I can imagine how she would get if she finds out. "But what would the others think of? Won't the other girls be jealous?"

Léon laughed. "How will they know when it is a masquerade?"

"True." I laughed relieved.

"So, will you be my guest of honour?" He repeated to be sure.

I nodded.

"Then I'll be looking forward to the ball, Eleanor. Bon nuit." He bid good night and walked off with a contented grin.

In my room, I sat by the boudoir table and sighed deeply while looking myself in the mirror, the thoughts returned about Miss Dupres' health and me stepping down. I love acting and slip into a different role while doing lots of singing and dancing. The rhythm of my life. I tried to hum a melody to distract the thoughts while brushing my hair but it was no use. Suddenly I felt warm tears streaming from my eyes. Am I that upset of handing over the role back to Miss Dupres?

"Why are you crying, Eleanor?" Whispered a mesmerizing voice close to my ear.

"Maestro!" I gasped and began to smile as our eyes met in the mirror. I turned around and quickly whipped away the tears with my hands.

He slowly walked up to me and then crouched down to an even level. Our eyes met, I saw clearly that he knew why I was crying. "Please don't cry. It makes me sad to see you in tears and don't worry about miss Dupres. I think I can arrange so that you can continue performing." He spoke softly.

I blinked amazed. Suddenly a terrible thought passed my mind due to the knowledge of the Phantom of the Opera. "If you have intention of killing or hurting anyone, please don't do it." I gripped to his gloved hands. "Please, no killing." I pleaded concerned.

He blinked at me amazed but quickly composed himself and kissed my hands. "Eleanor, rest assured I have no intention in doing so." Quickly he handed to me a black leathered folder. "This is my music complete. All what is missing is your voice singing it. At the masquerade ball, you will prove everyone once and for all that you have the talent and deserved to be heard."

I gasped amazed at the folder in my hands. "M- me singing? At the ball? I- I-" I stuttered at a loss of words.

Gently I felt Maestro's hand under my chin to lift my gaze. Our eyes met. "If you're concerned of failing, there is no need to worry. You're more than ready to do this, my angel of music."

I felt his love showering me down to my heart that I could not help myself throwing my arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He embraced me gently and I felt his broad smile underneath his mask. "And that's not all." I looked up to him. "I presume you did not pack suitable clothes for a ball, so I took the liberty of requiring a costume." He gestured with an arm to a costume that hung on a costume stand, wrapped in plastic foils.

I gasped to its beauty and Maestro's generosity. It was a beautiful dress in indigo blue and moss green, both in a similar darkish hue that it almost appeared to morph into one another. Shimmering gently like a pearl in those colours and it was designed after a Victorian dress, almost the same I discovered in the internet and planned to sew. "It's beautiful!" I whispered. Maestro gestured me to step closer to the dress. Gently under the plastic foil I touched the fabric, pure silk. "M-maestro, this is most generous of you but I don't know if I'm fit for this."

An amused chuckle passed Maestro's lips. "You are, more than you think."

"Will you be there too?" I asked and held a hand.

"I'm not so sure if I can since the directors search for me."

"In a costume, I believe that will be hard to tell. " I smiled. "It would mean a lot to me if you were there."

"Then I shall be there." He grinned and kissed my hand.


	9. Chapter 9

From there on the days flew by and I tried to enjoy my numbered days as much as I could. Before I knew the evening came to prepare for the ball. Many people prepared the large meeting hall into a dancing hall with a large buffet table. Secretly alone in my room I practiced the song that Maestro handed to me. I knew already by heart but I guess nervousness makes me uneasy. As I took a break I've decided to take a shower and dress for the ball. I blinked amazed as I saw myself in the mirror, the dress was cut without a doubt for a slender built woman and I fit in it comfortably, appearing slim and above all pretty. A smile formed upon my lips as I recognized my reflection. Hard to believe how wonderful I can look.

Suddenly there was a knock from the door.

I turned around and wondered who would knock. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Marie. Can I come in?"

Quickly I opened the door.

Marie gasped with joy as she saw me in the dress, placing her hands to her cheeks. "Mon dieu! You look beautiful!"

"Mérci, I could say the same to you." I smiled as I let her in. She wore a steampunk style Alice in Wonderland with a top hat and dark goggles strapped on it. "The steampunk style looks cool."

"Thanks. Where on earth did you get such a dress?" She took my hands and gave me a twirl.

"You don't want to know." I laughed.

"Don't tell me that lover found you and gave you the dress? That means he must be coming too! I can't wait to see who he is!"

I laughed along Marie's joy and excitement. "I'll tell you if help me with the make-up and hairstyle."

"I'd love to help you and spare me the details for later on the dancefloor." She grabbed a hairbrush and then discussed our ideas and suggestions about my hair. We soon agreed with a hair style that was popular in the Victorian Era however manageable with my shoulder long wavy hair. Taking few hairs from the side, tied to together and enhance my waves into curls. Marie borrowed a hair iron and some hair spray from a friend of hers. With the make-up she thought my suggestion the best and let me do it on my own. Once done I stood again in front of the mirror and smiled.

"You really look beautiful, Eleanor. The dress enhances your figure, face and the hair, your man won't know what will hit him." She smirked.

"Do you need some help with your costume, make-up or hair?" I turned to her.

"No thanks, was just wondering if you were ready, actually."

"Well, I am now." I headed to the door with a grin.

She giggled. "Don't forget your mask."

"Of course!" I quickly wore on the mask in front of the mirror.

"Call me crazy but with the costume you remind me of a butterfly, a rare and shimmering sort."

I grinned. "You think so? Me a butterfly?"

"Come on." Marie smiled and opened the door.

I took a deep breath and walked with her leisurely to the meeting hall.

Marie noticed my nervousness. "Why so nervous?"

"Just between you and me. In honour of tonight I'll be singing a song in front of everyone." I whispered.

"What! That's wonderful! Don't worry, with your voice nothing can go wrong." She winked. As we arrived at the hall music filled the air besides laughter and almost everywhere I saw colourful costumes and masks, concealing their familiar face.

"Howdy gals. You both looking fine tonight." Greeted a cowboy which Marie and I soon recognized it's Michael.

"Hey Michael." We greeted.

"So, you're Alice but who should you be?" He turned first to Marie and then to me.

"To be honest, I don't know who I should be in this costume." I laughed.

We laughed, walked and danced with such fun like on 14th July. After a while we got thirsty and headed to the buffet for a drink.

Suddenly I felt a hand upon my wrist. I gasped of it suddenness and looked. A young man in a white Greek or Roman like tunic with sandals stood before me, smiling. Dark curls curled slightly over his ears and few ivy leaves were pinned on.

"There's nothing to be fret of, Eleanor. I'm Bacchus the God of theatre and drama."

"Léon, how did you know it was me?" I smiled at him.

"Your voice gave it away." He smirked. "Come, let me introduce you to Miss Dupres." He led me to a group of people who stood and talked at one corner of the dancefloor. "Mesdames and Messieurs, allow me to introduce you to Miss Eleanor Bastian. The actress and singer who held up Miss Dupres position in the musical Phantom of the Opera."

Many greeted kindly back and Miss Dupres nodded with a grin at me. With the people around me I had a pleasant conversation and Miss Dupres did not say much but in her eyes, I sensed some dislike that made me feel a bit uncomfortable. At one music, many decided to dance and was alone with Miss Dupres. Her grin vanished within a flash and looked at me with disgust, raising slightly her head, hinting her arrogance. "So, you had a lot of fun acting, singing and dancing as Christine Daaé?"

"What do you mean?" I wondered carefully.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean, you're an amateur and I'm a professional. The critics were surely missing to hear my voice."

I knew perfectly the facts and that she hates me for my efforts. "I enjoyed my time to act but I have no intention of taking it away from you."

"Huh, you don't say? Well I have noticed from the start that Léon has his eyes on you and no other girl. You're doing nothing to get what you want while I need to fight and work hard to get what I want."

"If you think you know me, then think again. You and I know exactly the names and what work we've done, nothing more." I walked off angered. I don't want to be in her company any longer, especially when planning to sing. I will prove her that I can do the things as an amateur. Nothing's impossible. Oddly she reminds with that personality of La Carlotta or as I would call the character 'Madame Grenouille' because in the book she spits out a frog while singing. I stood at one corner to myself and took few deep breaths to sooth my anger.

"Eleanor Bastian, may I have the honour?" Suddenly asked a familiar voice. I looked up and saw huge blood red cape and a white skull holding an open hand to me. The black leathered gloves were familiar too and as I looked into the eyes, warm friendly jade green eyes smiled at me.

"Maestro!" I smiled happily and took his hand. "You came." I embraced him.

"Are you alright? The party doesn't look bad at all."

"I had an unpleasant talk with Miss Dupres."

"I see, she's jealous of your efforts. Don't let her words pull you down. With my training and soon with the music we composed your voice will be heard like never before." He held up my chin and looked into my eyes. "You were made for this, Eleanor. Possessing a pure voice is one thing but willing to share is another and if you want to share it then sing. Sing with your heart and soul as one."

I smiled from the deepest of my heart that tears welled in my eyes. I held his hand that was under my chin. "You are so good to me, what did I do to deserve this? What did I do to deserve you?"

The hand I held opened and touched my cheek. "I could ask the same, Eleanor." He whispered. "But? Why are you crying?"

"Those are tears of joy, my love. Something that rarely happens to me."

He came a calm contented scoff. Slowly his head moved closer to mine, I knew this is the moment to we will pass our first kiss. I closed my eyes and drew my head slightly closer too until our lips met. A warm tingling sensation passed through my entire body and felt as one with him. As our lips parted I blinked as if awaken from a dream, I looked into his eyes. They shone with love and happiness. I leaned my forehead against his without losing our gaze. "I love you." I whispered.

"Je t'aime aussi." He whispered with a broad smile. I don't know how long we gazed into each other eyes as Maestro sighed and lifted his head. "Shall we have a dance before you will sing?"

I nodded with a contented grin. He led me to the dancefloor as it was traditional in a ball and danced to the music. I clearly felt our love and joy we share and in him I sensed even a hint of pride but not that one to boast, the other. "You seem very proud besides happy."

"Why shouldn't I be?" He chuckled. "I'm in love with an impressive, strong-willed, intelligent, talented and warm-hearted woman. The woman of my dreams in my arms and loves me too."

His words hit me with great joy that I could help myself from smiling. "Oh Maestro, you give so many great things. I should give you too great things."

"Your love, your joy, that smile and your voice is all I need." He whispered to my ear.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come, the music is almost to an end. Let the conductor know of our music."

I nodded and wanted to head off holding a hand of his but he suddenly let go. I turned around.

"Go on, I'll be hidden to others but not to you."

It almost sounded like a riddle but I knew clearly what he meant. I gave a nod and walked off to the orchestra balcony. Quickly exchanged few words with the conductor, I already handed to him at the beginning of the ball the music to prepare. Not very long I noticed Léon running towards the conductor and me. "What's the matter?" He gasped out of breath.

"Nothing, Léon." I grinned. "This is a surprise for everyone and my honour."

"What? Are you going to sing in front of everyone with some music?" He widened his eyes of surprise."

I nodded.

He began to smile. "Very well."

With a quick pace, I walked to the stairs, the exact stairs that were filmed for masquerade in the movie and gathered my composure to sing the song. With a look and a nod to the conductor, he started the music. I waited patiently until it was the right time to sing. The moment I opened my mouth I set my voice free, free like a bird to fly across the room. The bird does not only hold my voice but my heart and soul and it shall in the end of the song perch gently upon my beloved's shoulder. My eyes wandered over the audience as I sang with all my heart and soul, searching for Maestro. I felt a pair of eyes watching me from afar but I saw Maestro nowhere near, then this is what he meant. As the song came to an end many blinked wide eyed and then applauded. I laughed and admired their surprise, took a bow to thank them too. Slowly I stepped down, I thought perhaps I might encounter Miss Dupres but she was nowhere to be seen which doesn't bother me. Many people soon gathered around me and asked where I learned to sing and if the music was self-composed.

"The regular singing lessons helped me and my maestro composed the music." I explained with a content and calm manner. Many asked further questions about my voice until Léon stepped in and bid me to have a dance with him. I accepted because I needed some space and air. I'm not used to be the centre of attention. "Thank you for pulling me out." I sighed relieved.

"They aren't bad, or were they?" Wondered Léon a bit confused.

"No, very kind but I'm not used to be the centre of attention."

"What you did back there, I'm at a loss of words for your voice and song. No words can describe your voice and your beauty."

I blinked amazed to his compliment. I first noticed now from the way how he dances with me and how he looks at me. Clears signs of adoration. "Th-thank you. I don't want to upset you, Léon but I have already someone I love."

"Then that man is lucky to have you." He sighed.

"Please, no hard feelings, Léon. You will always be a dear friend to me." I start to feel guilty to have said these words.

"Don't feel guilty, if that's what you're feeling. I'll be glad enough to be your friend, maybe in time you need to remind me of some spaces although I try my best to hold back."

I smiled at him, quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. "A kiss of thankfulness for all what you've done for me."

"I guess that counts being lucky too, just being a friend of you?" He smirked.

"I don't kiss every friend." I laughed.

"Oh is it? Does this kiss have a special meaning besides thankfulness?"

"Léon." I laughed. "You know what it means, exactly as I've said."

Suddenly the music stopped. Léon and I looked up to the orchestra balcony, all the musicians and conductor where looking to a tall dark dressed man. He wore a black Venetian carnival mask. The masked man was facing towards my direction. I dared to take a brief glance over my shoulder, there was no one there. As I realized the masked man was looking at me, cold terror seized my body.

As the man took few steps closer, many people around him gasped in awe and Léon slightly held my hand tighter but not that it was painful. "Who are you and what do you want?" Asked Léon composed but he looked angered and uneasy.

"I only came for one thing that lured me like a song bird does to another." He spoke with a calm mesmerizing voice in French. Taking further steps closer towards Léon and me.

"Maestro?" The name rolled out of my mouth in a whisper before I knew. But if it is him then why this appearance? I am speechless, all I could do was watch how he approaches to Léon and me.

His steps were secure and silent as a cat's. "Perhaps I am." He sniggered. "May I have the honour for a dance?" He asked to me in French.

"Hold on a second! Who on earth are you or I'll call the police!" Léon stepped in front of me.

The man sniggered amused. "Who I am is none of your concern, monsieur petit Directeur. You're lucky to have run things in the opera to your liking."

"What! You're-!" Before Léon could utter the name, the man dodged past in great speed to me, took hold of my waist and threw something to the ground that made thick smoke appear around him and me. Before I realized that I am kidnapped I was surrounded in total darkness and silence, except hearing in the distance gentle drops of water dripping to the ground and echoing its sound. Soon I heard my breathing echoing and heard my heart throbbing at my ears. I swallowed and took few deep breaths to collect myself.

Suddenly but gently I felt a hand pulling my hand to an unknown direction. I hesitated to follow. "It's alright, let me lead you to where there is a bit of light in this darkness." His voice was ever so soft and gentle it made me easy to follow him. Almost as if in a trance. I followed him in the utter darkness, so dark I could not even see what is right in front of my nose, holding slightly tight to his hand. Afraid to let go and be lost in this vast darkness. "There is nothing to fear. I won't let go until you can see the light."

"Where-where are we heading?" I asked in French as I found my voice.

"You will know soon enough."

I don't know how long I followed him in the darkness until I saw some soft light of candles shimmering from an open door in front of us. He led me so that I could enter first into the room. I blinked to let my eyes adjust to the soft light and soon turned around to see who I am with and what he wants from me exactly. All I know I lured him with my singing and that's it. If he is Maestro then he's changed and rapidly, so I go for the other that whom I'm with is a total stranger and a tall one too. About as tall as… "The Directeur!" I whispered in dread as the man removed his mask.

"You are indeed a smart girl with a lot of talent in possession and above all with captivating beauty that I haven't failed to notice from our first encounter."


	10. Chapter 10

He smiled at me with a broad devilish smile. In his eyes I sensed something terrible is about to happen. A great urge to run came over me but the only door I see as a way out is the one behind him. I am trapped! My eyes began to wander around the room feverishly, searching for an object that I can use to defend.

He cackled excited and walked slowly to me. "No one will disturb us here." As he wanted to touch my face I slapped away his hand. His devilish smile vanished rapidly. Suddenly a curtain from above the window fell upon the Directeur. "Allez!" I heard a stern man's voice from above. Without hesitation I ran for the door to get out of the Directeur's room. Desperately my hands clasped the handle. It's locked! "No!" I whispered in dread. As I turned around the Directeur was already free of the curtain, facing me with burning fury in his eyes.

"No!" I whispered. I wanted to scream for help but fear has taken my voice like an invisible hand clutching to it tightly.

The Directeur came pacing up to me with wild fury. Suddenly a cool hand pulled me rapidly from the side away from him. Is it Maestro? I followed my glance. But, there's no one there! I blinked. As suddenly I was pulled, I was let go.

"You little minx!" Snarled Directeur after me.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Suddenly a familiar shape stood in front of me facing the Directeur.

I blinked amazed and relieved, it was Maestro. I breathed relieved.

"Well, well, well. The Phantom in person has come to save his little angel of music?" The Directeur laughed mockingly. "How heroic and noble of you?"

"You dare mocking me?" Maestro hissed.

"You don't frighten me. No matter who you are. You think a mask will make a difference?" Directeur scoffed ignorantly.

Suddenly Maestro sprinted directly at the Directeur and jumped up to pass a fist at his face. Directeur was quick enough to dodge the fist and hold Maestro up in the air by his wrist like a child. Maestro struggled to liberate himself from Directeur's strong grip.

"How dare you! You dare to talk this way to me, little ghost!" Quickly Directeur's eyes wandered to me with an evil smile. "Or should I say, Léon."

Before I could recall what I heard, Directeur removed the mask from Maestro. I blinked in disbelief and gasped speechless. My mind was clouded of surprise until after a long moment I collected my thoughts. It-it was him? All this time? Him, Léon as Maestro? The man behind the mask who loved me for my voice and who I am. And, I've given him my love. Léon and Maestro are the same and one man. Why? Why did he do this? I was petrified on the spot. My head began to twirl of the confusion, so simple and yet hard to accept. My legs felt like jelly and before I knew I collapsed to the ground, almost feeling faint but knowing too well this is a bad moment to faint. I need to stay conscious, I must defend.

The Directeur laugh maliciously to my reaction while holding Léon by his wrists. Léon noticed my reaction and looked in shame to the ground. "This is too sweet. You two are really in love!"

"Let her go, father. Do with me whatever you want but let her go." Léon spoke calmly, looking to me ashamed.

"Since you've asked so nicely, I'll invite you to enjoy the party just by looking from a far. Showing you how it is done, properly."

"Non! Don't you dare! You can't!" Léon struggled to liberate himself. Suddenly he gave a firm kick into the stomach.

Directeur dropped Léon and gasped in pain, hugging his stomach.

Léon sprinted to me. "Allez! Vite!" He took my hand, pulled me up to my feet and ran ahead with our hands locked.

I couldn't utter a word and did not know what to do. My mind went blank. I followed Léon blindly. We ran out of the room through a different door and soon I found myself with Léon on the stage as Directeur caught up with us by blocking our path from the other side. He still smiled devilishly as before and had his eyes fixed on me. Instinctively I hid behind Léon. "You two aren't going anywhere! She's mine!"

"She's no one's! Let her go!" Léon held his ground and gently squeezed my hand.

Directeur chuckled. "Or what? How about you give her to me or I'll tell the police and the press of the Phantom case you're in."

"And I'll dare let the world know that you never really ran the opera as it is running now. Showing everyone what a monster you are, even when you're my father. If you dare to go so far to your son, then I shall do the same."

"Ha! You have no idea what you're talking about, Léon." He laughed.

Léon blinked for a brief moment but then composed himself with an angered expression. "You think?"

Suddenly I hear a whisper from behind me, telling me in French to step back. I looked around but saw no one in sight. During the search my mind began to clear and found my courage and voice. Gently I pulled Léon back to bring him too into safety. So I've felt for an odd reason.

The Directeur took few steps closer. "You see Léon, your mother was a talented actress and singer, like her." He pointed a finger to me and his voice was suddenly softer. "She saw things that others just pass by or never noticed it at all. She loved acting, dancing and singing like she does, behind the joy and talent shines through passion."

"Why are you telling me this? Why should I believe you? You never loved my mother!"

"I never said that! I loved her and still do. Cherished the very ground she walked on. She saw things I didn't even see but I was afraid. Afraid!"

"Afraid of what?" Léon squinted his eyes.

Before he could utter another word I heard a loud and fast jingle of chains and tingling glass from above us. A large crystal chandelier came rushing down at us. I was fast enough to pull Léon away with all my strength. The rapid crash shook the stage that Léon and I fell to the floor. Quickly I sat up and saw before me few meters away the huge chandelier and million pieces of shattered glass spread across the stage, I turned to Léon. He blinked to recollect what just happened.

Suddenly I heard a weak painful groan from the chandelier. Rapidly Léon and I paced towards the chandelier. "Léon." A weak voice groaned. Léon soon found his father crawling out from under der chandelier. Drops of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. "Father." Léon spoke softly.

Before the Directeur could say another word he was already gone and barely stretched out the other arm towards me.

Léon stood still with his gaze fixed to the ground at his father.

I followed along Léon's gaze and spotted in the out stretched arm, in his hand was something white. I crouched down and opened the hand. It was a piece of paper folded into the smallest fold it can hold and a key. Gently I unfolded the paper. Léon noticed my discovery and stepped close beside me to see what the paper contains. It was a letter written by hand.

 _My dearest Henri_

 _Since the birth of our son nothing more can provide me with greater joy than him and being with you, our family._

 _I know the hard times you've gone through and still do now. Let me and let our son ease that, you don't need to carry that burden on your own. The more perspectives you get the easier it will be to find a solution. Running away or hiding them is not one of them, my love. I'll always be there for you. We will face together those blackmailers in a just manner._

 _Just like our first date. Do you remember? Where everything turned into a disaster but you never gave up trying to improve the night for me. Gave me your coat was I got wet from the rain, you were always there for me. Now I shall give you my coat to keep you warm and happy. Let me help you. We can talk about it._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Louise_

The letter was short but beautiful. What puzzles me is how can a woman love the Directeur? Was Henri a different man until she died? Or something else that changed him? I looked to Léon, his glance was fixed to the letter and in his eyes it was hard to tell if he happy to the knowledge or not. I gently took hold his hand to let him know that he is not alone. He gasped as if awaken from a dream and blinked at me. As our eyes met, his eyes began to well with tears. Quickly he turned away from me. Slowly I stepped up closer and embraced him gently. Quickly as he turned away, he faced me with streaming tears and embraced me, digging his face into my shoulder. I wanted to say something but I have the feeling this is a moment things should remain unsaid until he starts to speak. I hope he understands from my embrace I that I am here for him and will still love him as I did before. Just like the letter, I'll always be there for him as he did to me.

"Why? Why did my father keep this letter from me? Why?" Léon sobbed from my shoulder.

I don't know what to say to his answer. I gently shushed him and stroked his head.

The first few people came, wondering where and what was the loud crashing sound. As their eyes fell upon the Directeur's dead body I quickly bid them to call the ambulance and tell that the chandelier fell. As I wanted to lead Léon away he quickly let go of me and held the Directeur's hand. "Father, you did carry it on your own all those years. So long and heavy it was that it drove you crazy and bitter. As you said many years ago, you wanted the best for me. I was such a fool to have doubted your words. I even started to hate you and yet had hopes that you would become the father I always wished. Now I know why and yet I don't understand why you kept it all those years. Why father?" Tears streamed from his eyes. "Father!"

I remained on the spot and felt along his sorrow. Let those tears flow that he suppressed all those years, let him cry out. After a while crying I decided to step up and placed a hand upon his shoulder. He placed a hand over mine and slowly looked up to me. Our eyes met. I said nothing but hoped my glance would tell everything what I would like to say to him. In his jade green eyes I noticed the familiar warm and friendly aura as before.

He slowly stood up and embraced me. "Thank you." I blinked. I thought I was one who has no idea about being in love, apparently so does he. I embraced him. "That's the way it should be when in love, to be there for one another, no matter good or hard times." I spoke softly.

"You-you're surely puzzled of a few things here. The letter is from my mother and why father was so as you've met him."

I placed my hands to his cheeks. "You don't need to explain. If you don't want to then I'll respect that, my love."


	11. Chapter 11

"But, don't you want to know?" He wondered as our eyes met.

"It's up to you, Léon." I placed a hand to his cheek, trying to comfort him.

He sighed, placed his hand over mine, and looked deeply into my eyes as he leaned his forehead against mine. His eyes shone with love and adoration. I sensed his appreciation for my understanding. "I want to tell you all of it but now I'm overwhelmed to find the right words."

"If that's what you want my love."

Suddenly he blinked. "Now rethinking how it happened on the stage. I was the Phantom that many people talked about. Then, who let the chandelier fall?" He paused. "And the other day we were on the stage and the stage prop came down. Is it really him?"

I gasped as I recollected the thoughts. "If it is really him, then this poor soul is not at rest. He saved me from your father shortly before you arrived. I did not see him but heard him and was able to pull me away."

"Wait, I thought you don't believe in such things." Léon scoffed confused.

"I do believe in ghost but when something unexplainable happened, I try to rule out every possibility I can find and as a last resort I'll turn to the supernatural." I paused. "It did cross my mind but mingled with the natural you. I felt mostly glances upon me and always thought it was you literally watching but now I think there was a second one all along, perhaps awakened at the same time as I came. Two phantoms in this opera; one in flesh and blood and the other in soul wandering through time."

"Well, besides what troubles it caused. It saved our lives. Why do you think it would have done that?" Wondered Léon.

"Why indeed? Just like we are right now out of love. If my facts are correct, the former and real Phantom of the Opera was a man with a beating heart and had great passion within him. Although gone through harsh conditions, life or fate had some pinch of mercy for him and allowed to show him what love, respect and just is before he came here." I shook my head. "I even heard his voice once or twice. At first mistaken it was you but then later I noticed sound of the voice was slightly different than yours. How could I have been so blind when facts were dancing before my nose and I'm a Sherlock Holmes fan?" I scoffed.

"Better now than never." He smiled at me. "My angel of music."

* * *

Within a few days the funeral took place and we all mourned Léon's father's death. Léon bid me to stay at his side during the funeral as I wanted to suggest standing out of the way. Grandparents were nowhere in sight but soon found out that they died few years back. During lunch eating with a smaller group of relatives and close friends the mood changed for the better to my surprise. Many were curious to know who I am, before I could response Léon explained that I am a dear friend who came to help him.

Suddenly a gentle hand tapped on my hand, I turned to see. An elderly lady grinned at me; I recognized to have seen her briefly at the cemetery. "Can I speak with you, alone?"

"Of course." I grinned at her and helped her up from her chair.

"Let's sit in the garden over there." She pointed with her walking stick to the courtyard garden of the restaurant. In the middle of the garden stood a small fountain and four benches around it with a café table. We took our seat. I turned to her with greatest curiosity and highest attention. "You may not know me, but I'm Léon's great aunt, Anne. I am overjoyed to know that Léon has found someone to trust and share with. I know everything since Léon and I keep contact through postcards and letters. He knows I'm old but am still always here to listen and help however I can. The situation of his father was sadly something beyond me and Léon bid me to keep distance for safety reasons." She took a deep breath. "I know you are the love of his life and I can see clearly why. You have many things in common like his mother before she died. A loving and understanding heart, a talent to act and sing and possess great beauty." I grinned to her warming words. "You remind me a lot one of my great aunts that I sadly never had the pleasure to meet. But from what I've heard and the pictures I've seen you could be the reincarnation of her. Her name was Jenny Lind." She paused. "She was renowned in her time for her talent and pure voice; they called her the 'Swedish Nightingale'. Léon's mother had same the talent too. I was not surprised that Léon had it too. It runs in the family but only to certain members, I on the other hand never had the talent."

"I'm sure you're better at other things where they lack on it."

"True, I have an artistic hand. I painted many pictures and portraits, now my eyes do not see the best anymore and my hand trembles." She repositioned her glasses. "Léon's been kind enough to give me a ticket to watch the musical you act and sing in for tomorrow night. I'm excited to hear you sing." She smiled at me excited. "From what I know of Léon you are the woman of his dreams but is he to you the man of your dreams?"

"At the beginning of this month I had great doubts that love would have anyone in store for me and was content with being alone and the person I am. The first few times I met him I was distant, careful and saw him more of a heart-throb but actions spoke louder than words and started to see in him a different person. Answering your question, I never had a man prepped up in my mind so no."

"Love has its element of surprise in everyone."

I nodded to her words.

"I know I'll be hearing you sing tomorrow but could you sing me one song now? Just one song?" She pleaded.

I laughed to her adorable character. "Just one song and I'll sing it softly. Do you have a song in mind?"

"No, sing whatever comes to mind."

Not very long I've decided to sing the Irish song 'By the Hills' softly to Anne. As I sang Anne listened carefully while her honey brown eyes flickered with delight and soon I saw tears streaming from the corner of her eyes. As I ended my song I looked to with concern.

"Don't worry dear, those are tears of joy. Now I see even clearer why Léon chose you." She dapped gently her tears away with a handkerchief she had in her purse. Slowly we all departed for the day and promised Anne to see her after the show tomorrow night. As Léon and I returned to the opera house he walked with me to my room. He embraced me and looked content into my eyes. "Thank you for being with me today. It really meant a lot to me."

"For you always, my love." I smiled at him, leaning my forehead against his, our eyes locked.

"I saw you were in good company of my great aunt Anne."

"She's lovely; I'll be looking forward to see her tomorrow."

"She bid you to sing. It was beautiful what you sung. Did you compose that?"

I gave him a kiss. "No, it's an Irish song called 'By the Hills'. I do have a wide imagination but composing a song is not one of them. That's where you come in." I smiled.

He gave me a frantic kiss and his hands stroked gently around my waist. "But you are the key to my music." He whispered. Suddenly he his arms were gone from me and pulled something out from his waist-pocket. It was a little box. "As a symbol of our love and knowing you will leave next week, the distance shall not hold us apart until we meet again." He opened it. There lay in silver a necklace with a pendant in the shape of a key. "The key shall not only hold that I compose but above all my heart."

I gasped at the sight of it and its emotional value for him as well as for me. "Léon." I gasped speechless. As I gently held up the necklace I noticed a few music notes engraved on the key and a mask. "This key reminds me of you Léon, especially how we came to meet and know each other. It's beautiful, thank you so much Léon." He helped me put on the necklace. Once I wore the necklace I turned around and embraced him and gave him multiple kisses on the cheek. "Why don't you come with me? Take a break and I can show you my home?"

He laughed overjoyed. "Sounds like a great idea, Eleanor. Come; let us practice for tomorrow night's performance." He took my hand and led me to the stage.

I laughed to his joy as he led me onto the stage. Already the way how he led me reminded me of the main song of the musical and started to sing it. "In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came."

Léon slipped into the Phantom's role and led me in circles about the stage as we sung. He spontaneously grabbed a Venetian mask and cape as he sung and wore them on. As we ended the song and our voices echoed the walls, suddenly we heard a slow applaud. I looked everywhere and especially box five, there was no in sight. "You two are indeed made for each other and wish the best for the rest of your life." Spoke a man's voice softly in French. I heard the voice before and thought it was the Phantom, well Léon under cover.

"It was you who helped me as the Directeur came for me. The glance I felt was yours, watching over me to keep me safe. Erik, if that is your real name, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything you've done and I shall never forget that. You may be a ghost, a spirit, but I will remember you as a friend. What can I do for you, to thank you?" I walked to the edge of the stage, looking at box five.

After a long moment of silence I heard Léon gasp loudly behind me. I turned around to see him. I gasped surprised to see a dark figure standing between Léon and me. After a while the dark figure began to have details and looked almost humanly natural except he was a bit transparent. Like a ghost can look like, the phantom stands literally before me. His head was slightly bowed and looked to the floor. "In all those years, no one has ever shown me such kindness." Slowly he raised his head. Beautiful large olive green eyes met mine. A disfigured nose was the next thing I noticed upon his face was the bulge like skin with multiple scars along his forehead and nose. It isn't a pleasant sight but not horrific from where I stand. "You, you can see me?" He asked surprised with a soft voice. I nodded. He gave a scoff, doubting of my reaction that he sees. "You're not afraid?"

I shook my head. "Should I be?"


	12. Chapter 12

I barely can believe my eyes what I'm seeing before me. The real Phantom standing before me without a mask. As I uttered the words I began to have second thoughts, knowing all too well of what he is capable of yet I see no threat in him. At the back of my mind I heard a warning to choose my words carefully around him.

"Usually many do when they encounter me. But you're not like the others. You're different. I-I sense a similar sort of pain. How can it be, one who possesses great beauty has experienced similar sort of pain like me?" He squinted his eyes and slightly shook his head. "It is not as intense as mine but it is similar. Were-were you mocked for your appearance?" He asked with a soft velvet voice and stepped closer to me.

I sighed to the uncomfortable memories and faced the ground. "Years ago as I was in adolescence. I looked different than I do now. Many made fun of my appearance and for who I was. Only because I was different and other foolish reasons." I paused and looked up. "But from them I learned to become stronger and the person who I am now." He blinked amazed at me. "I wish I could say the same to you but I don't know much of your past. I- I can only hazard a guess." I dared to take a step closer to him. Léon slowly shook his head as he noticed me.

"You're right. No one knows of my real past." Erik sighed and faced the ground. After a few deep breaths he looked up to me. Tears were streaming from his beautiful eyes.

As I wanted to step closer and comfort him he turned away. "No, please. Don't be concerned of those tears. I can't bear to see you sad when I'm sad already." His voice was composed but showing his back to me tells me a different meaning.

"I'm not sad but concerned." I assured. "I offer to every friend a helping hand, a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen during good and bad times."

Erik turned to me with widened eyes of amazement. I offered to him my hand. If he were human I would have given him a hug but with a ghost things run differently. Hesitantly he gave me his hand, it felt like a real hand but cool to the touch. At the corner of my eye I saw Léon uneasy at the sight. Erik's lips curved to a grin while his eyes were locked to mine.

I blinked. I have never seen a man with such beautiful eyes and heard such a mesmerizing velvet soft voice. I returned a grin, glad to give him some comfort. "Mon Dieu, you are exactly like her." Erik almost whispered in astonishment. "Having a heart that would never cease to care and love, a brilliant mind to think and perceive and a voice of an angel." He stroked gently away the few hairs that fell over my face. Quickly he lets go my hand and turned away.

"Erik?" I wondered and wanted to place a hand upon his shoulder.

"Pardon for my reaction. To be honest I-" He scoffed. "It seems, love, can go beyond the grave." With a wave of a hand he gestures Léon to approach. He hesitantly stepped up. "But what I want more is." He gently took my hand and Léon's and made our hands fold each other. Léon's eyes met mine. "You to be happy. Through him you grew a great amount of confidence which plays an important role to your singing. I am just a ghost, a memory of the past. All I want is to rest in peace." Spoke Erik.

"What is it that keeps you here amongst the living?" I wondered.

"To hear you sing once more, no matter which song and-" He looked uneasy to Léon. "A kiss of love."

"You-you mean a kiss on the lips?" Wondered Léon skeptical.

Erik nodded shyly.

"It's his final wish and he saved my life, Léon." I reminded.

"I know you are performing the musical tomorrow night that will suffice more than enough to hear you sing." Assured Erik.

I nodded in acception, knowing that the rest will have wait until after the show.

On the following evening everyone was busy with preparing the musical more than usual since we've received a last minute note that Mr. Webber, the composer of the musical, will be attending tonight. I was more nervous than usual and had some trouble keeping my voice composed. Léon was busy with instructing around to avoid chaos at all cost. Suddenly there was knock from the door. There stood Madame Dupres with a broad smirk. "Bon soir Eleanor, I presume you're more than usually nervous since Mr. Webber is sitting among the audience? Just so you know, this nervousness of yours will bring chaos and everything you do will go ruined. So I've heard you can't sing you're so nervous. Remember, you're just an amateur."

"Get out now!" I demanded furiously.

She laughed maliciously and slowly walked off with a back glance. Once I slammed the door shut a familiar old pain close to my heart began to burn and the weight of it was heavy that I slipped along the door down to the floor. Trying to comfort myself in my mind and fighting back tears. Knowing I can sing but I need Léon to calm me down and yet he needs to keep everything under control more than usual for tonight.

"Those were harsh words of jealousy." Spoke suddenly a familiar soft voice. I gasped as I looked up. "Erik!"

He was offering me a hand to help me stand up. Slowly I took his hand and got up to my feet. Tears welled over my eyes although I tried to fight them back. Dupres' harsh words echoed in my mind, imagining too well how disastrous it can turn. As I wanted to speak, Erik shushed me gently. "No words need to be said and you know why." He slowly led me to the boudoir table. As I sat down Erik pointed to the mirror. "Tonight, you will do your greatest for many reasons. Let yourself shine like a bright star. You are the perfect version, no, the perfect vision of Christine Daaé and no one can sing better than you with your angelic voice. Madame Dupres said these harsh words because she knows everything you do, you do it better and tonight you will do it not better but great!"

His words warmed me and regained quicker than expected my confidence. Soon I found myself smiling in the mirror. "Yes." He whispered and began to grin content. "Shall we practice the solmization?" He suggested glee but remained composed with a broad grin.

I nodded and stood up. With only our voices we went through the solmization as far my voice would allow and then practiced on two songs where I did not feel safe with certain tones. Erik gave me good hints how to improve and as I sang the songs a second time it sounded great and felt comfortable with it. As I ended singing silence filled the room. I turned to Erik, tears were welling from his eyes. "Erik?" I wondered concerned.

"I-I'm so glad, so happy to hear you sing before I'll find my eternal rest. You gave me a piece of heaven as you sung. Imagine what perfection when music escorts you in the musical? Your voice is the voice."

His word moved me with great joy and seeing him in tears of joy made me so happy that without thinking I embraced him and thanked him in French. "Mérci. Mérci beaucoup, Erik." I whispered since my inner joy bursts with positive energy. Erik's body stiffened but then slowly loosened and embraced me. "You've never had a hug before?" I wondered as I noticed his reaction.

"I did but it was a very, very long time ago. I was then a lost child with barely a name." He opened the embrace and explained.

Suddenly there was a knock. "Ten minuets, Madame Bastian." Announced a stage-worker. The knock made me jump of fright. Erik laughed to my reaction. "Still nervous?"

"Presumably I am. Luckily I am ready and will sing with all my heart and soul tonight for everyone and for you."

Erik sighed deeply. "I'll always be there for you."

I grinned, it is a comforting knowledge. Suddenly door the knocked again and I knew perfectly that not even five minuets have passed. I answered the door. "Léon!"

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news and especially when you're more than usual nervous." He paused as he noticed Erik's presence. "Phillipe and Alex, the two that act as the opera owners, have fallen greatly ill. Arthur and I can step in easily as one of the two owners but then is a Phantom missing. One of the most important roles in the musical or at least an opera owner."

A broad grin formed my lips as an idea passed my mind and looked over to Erik. Léon followed my glance. "Of course, you would be perfect for the role as the phantom and no one would notice. Would you take the role, Erik?" Wondered Léon curiously.

"It would be a great honor." He smiled.

"Perfect! You even have about the same height and body mass as Arthur. And-" Léon stopped and blinked. "For a ghost you look very alive today. I mean you appear like one of us, no offence."

"None taken, perhaps I'm using more energy than usual."

"Ghosts have energy?" Wondered Léon. Erik nodded. "Each ghost in their own way."

"I see, could you please come with me to check if the costumes will definitely fit?"

"Of course."

"I'll be with you shortly, I promise." Léon winked at me and paced off.

I laughed and shook my head. Glad to know that Léon is also nervous and stressed. In my time I adjusted my curly wig and decided to head towards the stage. Just as I was about to leave I saw Léon running towards me, dressed in an elegant Victorian suit as Firmin with a fake moustache and his real dark hair styled with hairspray. "Sorry for the stress, ma Cherie. I wanted a moment with you before you perform." I laughed at the sight and how well he has adjusted into his role as Firmin. I held on to his hand and walked side by side. "I know without a doubt that you will be miraculous tonight." He gave me a kiss on the cheek in order not ruin my make-up. I smiled at him. "I love you too."

"I have to ask, giving Erik a kiss, how do you feel about it?"

"Curtain calls in one minuet!" Announced a stage-worker.

"I'll explainer later." I paced off to find my position, quickly stretched my feet for the dance in Hannibal. Recall in my mind the choreography and soon I danced in the spot light among other dancers while the new opera owners learned their whereabouts. Among the audience I quickly spotted Mr. Webber, his expression was difficult to read but he watched with high attention. Before I knew I found myself singing with Erik and felt as if I was in a trance as he sung the music of the night. As the intermission came many actors and actresses were curious to know who spontaneously stepped in as the Phantom. Michael, Arthur and Marie directly came to me. I explained that he is a friend who was occasionally here tonight and knows the musical very well. Before they could ask further questions the intermission was almost over and many had to unchange their costumes for the Masquerade scene. Everything went very well and when Erik sung, I knew perfectly every person audience listened, some even slightly held their breath to listen closer. He did not sing silent, it was loud and crystal clear but soft like a velvet. In the end of the musical after the drama, where Erik sits alone with his music box until Christine comes, I've noticed he placed upon the stage a different box than the usual. It appeared older but held in finest care and condition. The music box played a different melody, it was beautiful, sweet and light like a feather.

 _(Melody: Dancing on the Light – Richard Dillon)_


	13. Chapter 13

The melody of the box moved my heart greatly that I almost had trouble to compose myself as it was time to step on the stage and return to him the ring. In the audience, I heard few people sniffle silently, moved of the music like me and the scene that Erik and I present. A different façade of love. As the musical came to an end and the curtain closed I heard utter silence as if nobody was there, dread began seize me ice cold at the spine. Suddenly like thunder I heard almost deafening applause from the audience, every person stood up from their seat and applauded greatly. I sighed relieved. Erik stood beside me with a proud smile, no words were said but I knew what his smile and eyes said, 'you are wonderful' with admiration and affection. Quickly the curtain distracted us, we all walked out, bowed and thanked back the audience. After a while, it almost felt like an eternity bowing and applauding, Léon stepped up and let the audience know that he has some words to announce. "Mesdames and Messieurs, the whole team who rehearsed and practiced vigorously thank you deeply from our hearts for your marvellous applause. Especially the composer and creator of this musical himself to attend to our performance within a short notice, Mr. Andrew Webber." He spoke with a slight behaviour that Firmin would have, few people in the audience gave a short laugh to his sense of humour, I grinned broadly. The audience applauded. "Thank you for being our audience tonight!" Léon bowed and soon gestured to us, the theatre team, to bow one last time before stepping back. As the curtains closed I saw how Erik vanished into thin air. "Attendez!" I whispered with a reaching hand to where I last saw him. "Don't worry, I'll be some place quiet until you're ready." I heard him whispering at my ear. I sighed relieved. As I was about to head to my room a pair of arms embraced my waist from behind. I gasped in fright and turned to see while stepping away.

"It's alright. It's me, Eleanor." Assured Léon.

I breathed deeply. "Sorry Léon. I was lost in thought."

"How can a mind like yours still tick after such a long night?" He smiled and stepped up closer, holding gently my hands and leaning his forehead against mine while our eyes were locked. "I've always been a night-owl and thinking too much is one of my ticks I have."

"Tonight, you gave more than your best, you were… Miraculous in every way. Even the audience were taken by you and Erik." He paused and breathed deeply. "I don't want to pester you but about the question I wondered before the show." He reminded.

I sighed. "Léon, you will always be the love of my life but this is Erik's wish and I will respect that. I mean, he tried to save me as your father was after me and tonight he saved the show. It's the least I can do to thank him."

"If he were alive like us, would you have done the same?"

"Yes."

Léon lifted his head and blinked. "You speak with simple words but I cannot fathom your thoughts."

"Léon, our love is genuine down to our hearts and souls. With Erik it's different, more like a love between a sibling or cousin, I have sympathy for him. All he wants is to rest in peace after living and ghosting all those years with cruelty and barely any compassion or even love. I want to help him in return."

Léon began to smile at me. "I know it's you speaking but it's about the same as Christine would have said."

I smiled to his understanding and gave him a kiss. Soon his arms embraced me as we were kissing. Together we walked to my room, at the door we spotted Mr. Webber waiting patiently with a bouquet of flowers, behind him stood his assistant.

"Pardon for letting you wait, I had to gather few things from the stage before returning." I apologized as I unlocked the door. Léon politely greeted Mr. Webber and his assistant. Quickly I removed the costumes from the sofa and after shaking hands I seated at the boudoir table. Mr. Webber handed to me a large bouquet of flowers as a compliment for my singing and acting talent. The assistant gave me an assuring wink, recalling to have seen him about a week ago. Not only a critic but an assistant of Mr. Webber. "The last time I saw the audience react so to the musical was on its first performance in London. I have to say everyone acted and sung brilliantly, especially you and the actor who acted as the Phantom. Really perfect, there were moments where I was wondering if it was for real or just a dream but it is for real. As you acted in trance during the music of the night was perfect. Absolutely perfect down to every gesture and note that was sung. I can't believe I'm saying this, you really are the prefect version of Christine Daaé."

I was overwhelmed with joy and almost at a loss of words. "Thank you." I spoke softly as tears of joy began to well.

"Are-are those tears of joy?" Wondered the assistant surprised as he handed to me a handkerchief. I nodded and took to wipe away the tears.

Everyone in the room grinned to my tears of joy. "Miss Bastian, I'm curious to know who taught you to sing and act so wonderfully?" Asked Mr. Webber.

I took a deep breath. "To be very honest it is not as expected. The inspiration started with this musical as I heard it for the first time on CD at the age of 10 years old." Mr. Webber gave a brief grin while his assistant grinned broadly as if he understood me too well. "I learned very quickly all the songs by heart and dearly wanted to become a singer at that point. During my adolescence I moved on, learning to dance and few years ago started to attend to a small theatre group. As I came here to work for the summer behind the stage, my talent was noticed by the opera directeur." I looked up to Léon with a smile. "He helped me to improve my voice and allowed me to be the understudy of Madame Dupres."

"I see. You have natural talent, Miss Bastian. You too Mr. Montchamps."

"Mérci." Léon bowed his head thankfully.

"Who acted as the Phantom? I would much like to meet him, especially where he learned to sing so soft and befitting to his role?" Wondered Mr. Webber.

If he only knew but the truth must remain hidden for the greater good for everyone. Therefore I and Léon will always remember. "I'm afraid he's already gone." Léon spoke before I could. "He is an old friend who sadly had leave early due to his work." Mr. Webber and his assistant looked at Léon confused. "The real Phantom should have been Arthur but both of our actors who acted as the opera owners have fallen greatly ill. So he stepped in as André and I as Firmin. Luckily my friend knew the musical by heart and had a singing talent so he stepped in as the Phantom."

"Well, could you at least give me the name of your friend? I would like to give him compliments in person."

"Err… that would be difficult since he always travels." Léon scratched the back of his head.

"Could you at least inform him?" Mr. Webber handed to Léon a card. "I'm planning on doing another tour with this musical and would be honoured to have you Miss Bastian for the role of Christine Daaé and for your friend as the Phantom."

I gasped loudly, quickly clasped with a hand my mouth. The assistant scoffed silently amused of my reaction. "You can give me an answer until next Friday." Assured Mr. Webber with a content grin.

Suddenly there was a knock upon the door. Léon who stood closest to the door answered it. His great aunt Anne was there. He bid her politely in French to come later but she noted that she can't. She is leaving tonight to head back home to Montpellier. Mr. Webber and his assistant stood up. "We're done and I'm sure you all had a long night so we will not keep you any longer, thank you for your brilliant performance Miss Bastian, Mr. Montchamps." Mr. Webber shook our hands and walked out as Anne stepped in. Mr. Webber's assistant gave me another reassuring wink as we shook hands and walked out.

"Pardon for coming at an inconvenient moment." Apologized Anne.

"No need to, Anne." I assured her as I gestured her to sit at the sofa and tried to suppress a yawn.

"I won't take long, dearie." She smiled at me. "I have to say this in person, you two were absolutely splendid. I even had to cry on certain moments in sorrow and joy. I clearly felt along as if I was really there and your voice…" She gasped and slowly shook her head to express her amazement. "There are no words that can exactly express what I heard, beyond brilliant. And the one who acted as the Phantom he did just the same. I would like to meet him."

"Not tonight I'm afraid." I responded before Léon did. "He is –" I stopped as I saw how Anne stared wide eyed at me in dread and turning pale. Slowly I turned to see. Erik stood right beside me in his dark elegant suit and wore the same ivory mask as before, covering half of his face. The mask brought out his beautiful olive green eyes and noticed first now, how handsome the mask forms his face.

"One exception I can make." He grinned at Anne.

Léon and I were speechless of Erik's action. Soon Erik looked down to me and placed a hand upon my shoulder with an assuring glance. Quickly I faced Anne, she was still petrified of Erik's presence. "Anne, this is Erik who acted as the Phantom tonight; Erik, this is Anne Léon's great aunt."

"Enchantez." Erik greeted with a soft voice and kissed her hand.

"En-enchantez." Anne stuttered as she slowly is collecting herself. "I-I know you, Erik. I've seen you before."

"Indeed we have. It was 20 years ago when Léon's mother was still alive and performed."

"I remember as if it was only yesterday and I thought it was just my wild imagination until I found a secret door." She paused. "Tonight, performing as yourself, if the others only knew. I presume life has its own way of showing irony. I have to say, you sung beyond brilliant like Eleanor. Soft like velvet and yet crystal clear, the audience held their breath to listen closer, I did too. Where did you learn to sing so brilliantly?"

"I learned it on my own over the harsh years of childhood and adolescence. I was taught how to play the violin by a group of gypsies and read notes but the rest I learned all on my own."

"Was the music box that you played in the end of the musical one of your own creation?" I wondered as I recalled.

"Not entirely, during the harsh years of my childhood I met two kind children and they took me in as I escaped from the orphanage. Églantine and Claude, they never made fun of my face and were not afraid of me as I wore a jute sack over my head. They were parentless like me and lived in poverty. Claude showed me how to steal but my inner moral always reminded me not to steal so I went often when I could with Églantine. She would sing and dance to receive some spare change in return. She was born with impaired sight and slowly turning blind but she saw more than others did. She was the first person to see in me the musical talent and encouraged me to sing along. She had a clear and sweet voice." He paused. "Over time we fell in love and created our own melody, that melody that played from this musical box. Sadly she died in an accident, the box is all I have left of her. I thought I will never hear her sing again one last time but then you came." He turned to me. "Knowing I am a real ghost now, I did not know how to approach to you without scaring you and Léon noticed sooner than I did." He sighed and held gently my hand. "I want to apologize for the rude incident I've caused as you and Léon were on the stage on that other day when the stage prop came rushing down. Jealousy took hold of me. Now I know that you and Léon were made for each other and I am just ghost who is still taken of the past. You look just like her and you sing and act just as Églantine did."

I blinked amazed and speechless of his history.

"Then what about Christine Daaé? Was she your second love?" Wondered Anne.

He nodded. "She was but I learned quickly that she and I are too different."

Anne sobbed silently with a handkerchief at hand. "Please shed no tears of pity. My end is near and am looking forward in seeing Églantine again, had the final honour to perform and hear Eleanor sing." Slowly he walked over to a small table and picked up the music box that we talked of. "Eleanor, I've made a spontaneous change with my final wish before resting in peace. Please take good care of this music box and remember me as you have seen me." He handed me the box. Tears began to well in my eyes as I realized that he is handing me his most precious artefact. If only he were alive I would have convinced him to stay but as a ghost who yearns for eternal rest it won't do any good. Although mocked for his face he has a beautiful soul that deserves to be loved.

"Please, not you too." Erik scoffed with combined emotion of concern and amused. Quickly crouched down to look up at me. "I will not be entirely gone; the box is here to remember."

"Please let me accompany you to your resting place." My voice trembled as I tried to compose myself.

He nodded.

"Isn't it dangerous?" Wondered Léon concerned.

Erik slowly shook his head and stood up. As he stood I placed gently the box upon the boudoir table and stood up to accompany him. Politely he offered me his hand which I held gently onto without hesitation. At the large mirror, on one corner of the golden massive frame he turned a distinctive flower and then pushed it in. Suddenly I heard a jingle of chains not far. Gently Erik pushed the glass of the mirror and it opened.

* * *

 **I would like to thank all dear Readers for reading my phan story and writing your lovely Reviews! They really motivated me during hard times and avoid writer's block when ever possible. Mérci beaucoup! ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14

As Erik and I entered the secret passage I threw one last back glance. Léon was concerned of my action but I can't help it. I want to ease Erik's rest however I can, after everything he has gone through and done for Léon and me. He led me securely past multiple passages through the darkness as I held tightly onto Erik's hand. "Don't worry." He assured. "You don't need to memorize the path, at my resting place there's a direct path leading up for you."

"Is your resting place in your lair?"

"Non, in a forgotten cemetery."

I don't how long we walked through the vast darkness but we finally came to a halt and Erik lit a torch on the wall. I noticed from the light that we were inside the catacomb. The wall where the torch stood was completely of stone but the opposite wall was ordered neatly with human bones. "This is my resting place." Erik turned to me and held both my hands in his while looking deeply into my eyes. "Walk straight onward, it will take a while until you reach the surface. Keep a hand to one of the walls, since you've noticed the utter darkness here." He took a deep breath. "Thank you, Eleanor."

Tears streamed from my eyes. "Thank you too for everything you've done for me." I whispered. Gently I removed his mask and placed a hand upon his cheek. For a brief moment he held his breath and closed his eyes to savour the touch. Slowly I went on tiptoes while bringing his face closer to mine.

"Non! I don't want to force you!" Erik took a step back while holding my hands and turning his face away from me. "I-I even mentioned that I've changed my mind."

"If you want to, I am willing to give you a kiss. I don't feel being forced into it. I-I even want to give you a farewell kiss. At least feel some compassion before you die." Tears rolled over my cheeks.

Erik grinned broadly and stepped up with a handkerchief at hand. "Kind and loving Eleanor, I'm been dead for more than a century. Now that my soul is at ease, my purpose here is done. It was to help you and hear you sing once more." He placed gently a hand upon my cheek. "Léon is lucky to have you, this love you have is as pure as your voice."

He was grinning content and I noticed how he is slowly turning transparent. "Please, don't leave!" I whispered; gripping onto his sleeve.

"I'm glad to have met you and to know that amongst the living there is still compassion. Be yourself, Eleanor. Follow your strong and loving heart. Remember, I will always be there for you." He gave me a kiss on the forehead before he vanished into thin air.

"Erik?" I whispered as further tears welled in my eyes. "Erik!" I dared to call a bit louder. My voice echoed along the walls. The emotions within me were mashed up into a great ball under my throat, filled with such heavy pain that I fell upon my knees and tears flowed, tears of sorrow, love and compassion for Erik. "I will never forget you, Erik." I whispered to myself and remember all the moments in the musical we sang and the music box that he handed to me. As my thoughts wandered on to Léon, Marie, Michael and Arthur I began to calm myself and it gave me strength to stand up again. Oddly, I had to remind myself that I should focus on the living not the dead. I took a deep breath and started to follow along the stone wall as Erik instructed. His words and soft voice repeated in my mind as I trusted his words and walking blindly through the utter darkness. While walking and feeling carefully ahead of me my mind wandered to all the theories and interpretations l had of Erik. Most of them were correct to my astounding, I wondered if Christine Daaé was his second love. That he escaped from an orphanage and lived for a while on the streets before meeting the gypsies was a part of my theory too. I blinked as I spotted light ahead of me few meters away. It came from above, through the holes of the manhole from a street lamp. Cautiously I climbed up the ladder and pushed with all my strength away the manhole, at least leave the gap big enough for me to pass. I climbed up minding my costume not to tear anything while any cars or busses driving up. Luckily it was late at night and a deserted street. Once out I kicked the lid back on and paced back to the opera house. The cool night air reminded me where I am instead of drifting away in thought. As I stepped into my room nobody was there and the mirror door remained wide open. I heard echoes of footsteps walking slowly. Quickly I unchanged into some warmer and proper clothes and stepped in with a torch at hand. "Léon!" I called. "Wait right where you are! I'm coming!"

"Eleanor! Where are you?"

"I'm coming!" I assured and paced silently as I could while trying to hear out the origin of Léon's echo. After a while I could not find him and decided to take a leap of faith by switching off my torch. He must have light with him to have come so far. After few turns I spotted light reflecting on the walls ahead of me, quickly I paced, switched on my torch. "Léon!" I cried relieved as I found him and ran into his arms.

"Eleanor." He whispered. "You were gone for a long time; I was worried something happened to you." Slowly we walked back into my room. As Léon was closing the mirror door I walked up to the music box and opened it to listen to its melody, the history that Erik told made me hear the song differently. Clear and sweet as Églantine's voice could have been and the warm light feeling of a gentle love between the two, filled above all with joy and forgetting all the cares in the world, loving each other exactly for who they are. Vividly I saw a clear picture how two children danced and sang to the melody. Although children in their teenage years I saw clearly it was true love. Slowly the beautiful melody faded away and everything went dark before my eyes. I blinked. Léon shushed assuring as he saw me and tucked the blanket closer to me. I was lying in bed. "Léon." I groaned tiredly.

"You fell asleep while listening to the melody." He removed few hairs that fell over my face.

"Please stay." I slowly sat up and held his hand. "I don't want to be alone." I sat against the wall while well covered in my blanket and Léon sat beside me with an arm over my shoulders. Soon my head became heavy and rested upon his chest, hearing his calm breath and pulse. I woke up realizing that I fell asleep in Léon's arms. I looked up. He was still asleep. His handsome face looked relaxed and content. As I gently stroked at his cheek, he swallowed, turned slightly towards me and breathed deeply. I grinned content at the sight. Slowly I began to look around my room and spotted the music box at the boudoir table, recalling the incidents from last night. It feels at this point like a vivid dream but I know perfectly clear it was real. Now knowing that the real Phantom is at rest is a sad and a comforting thought at the same time. I shall treasure the music box as long as I shall live and remember him with fond memories. Not to mention am very thankful that Léon tried to keep his jealousy at bay as I was concerning a lot for Erik. For that reason, I love Léon even more, a man with a musical talent who loves me for who I am besides my voice and is always understanding or tries to understand difficult situations. To that thought I cuddled a little closer to him, trying my best not to wake him up. Léon breathed deeply and slowly stretched his arms as he opened his eyes and groaned relaxed. Our eyes met and I began to smile. "Morning, my love." I whispered.

"Bonjour, mon amour." He smiled back and leaned his head closer to me. "Slept well?"

I nodded and gave him a kiss. "What about you?"

"I can't complain when awakened by a beautiful lady." He grinned and leaned his forehead against mine and passed me a kiss.

I smiled to his notation. "Come on, let's get up." I suggested and wanted to get off my bed.

Gently Léon held my arm and pulled me back. "Why getting out of bed when we can stay here? Your flight leaves in the evening and it's shortly before noon."

I gave him kiss. "I like that idea but I can't. I need to pack to avoid the stress and speaking of packing, if you're coming along, don't you need to pack too?"

Léon sighed. "Touché ma Cherie." He groaned as he got off the bed.

"We can catch it up in the plane or later in my home."

"Now coming to think of it, I wonder how your parents are?"

"Well… I think action will speak louder than words. Just be yourself and all will be ok." I answered and folded few clothes together into my suitcase that I pulled out from under the bed.

"Ok." Gave Léon slightly uneasy. "Umm Eleanor, how about we have brunch at the café at the Seine that Marie showed you the other night, after we've done packing?"

"Sounds great! Shall we meet outside the opera?"

"Tiptop." He mimicked with a British accent, smiled and walked out to pack his things.

It took me quite a while to pack my things and quickly took a shower to remove the rest make up from last night's performance. Along the way heading out I visited shortly the theater group and especially to Marie and Michael to bid them goodbye, we quickly exchanged email address and mobile number to keep in contact. Léon was already waiting outside looking at the busy streets of Paris in midday.

"Sorry for the long wait, I quickly wanted to bid goodbye to my friends."

"Not at all." He grinned.

We walked in our leisurely pace to the café as the sun shone above in the sky. We didn't say much until we arrived at the café but it was a comfortable silence, appreciating each other's presence. At the café I began to realize how ravenous I was and glad to have a drink as a start. Léon always grinned at me content and then looked away with a saddened expression. I gently placed a hand upon his. "Is there something on your mind?"

He sighed. "Don't worry about me. I know I'll be traveling with you but it still feels like you're leaving and will be gone for a long time. Eleanor, I want you to know that I love you with my heart and soul." He took my hand and kissed it.

"And I love you with all my heart and soul, Léon. Whatever may come in between, nothing shall keep us apart." I smiled.

He smiled overjoyed and scoffed. "I know you meant every word of it but I couldn't help stop thinking the way you said it, it sounded like a piece from Shakespeare."

I laughed and gave him a gentle push at the shoulder.

We laughed a lot from there on as we had our brunch and shared more of our past. Time flew by and before we knew it was already time to head back and collect our bags for the airport to check-in. I know all the procedure but with a friend or in this case with a boyfriend it is more comfortable and less stressing. While waiting for our gate to open Léon was curious of the Swiss culture and wanted to know everything there is to know. He even tried to speak Swiss-German but we ended laughing together. In the plane he asked about my parents and I decided to tell him all about them. Not to mention my parents know nothing of it so they will have the full surprise and I can already imagine what sort of jokes Mom or Dad will note but who knows. My parents can be quite unpredictable at times. During the flight I fell asleep for a few minutes until Léon woke me up to inform of the landing. After a gentle landing and waiting at the baggage pick-up he wondered if he could continue speaking French here in Basel or better in English. I explained to him that with luck he can get through Basel with French but would get better with English or German. "What about your parents? Do they speak French or English?" He wondered concerned.

I laughed. "No worries, my Mom can speak French and English and my Dad speaks English."

He sighed relieved. I gave him a hug. "My parents will accept you, don't worry."

"But they know nothing of my visit!"

"Are you thinking that my Dad will go against you with an axe if you said something wrong?"

"Something _like_ that."

I laughed. "My parents will accept you! They are easy going and none of them will go against you with an axe because they won't and I am here." I gave him a kiss.

"Well, seeing it like that." He smiled and kissed me again. Suddenly our kiss was interrupted as Léon turned away and pulled out one of our luggage. "Pardon, had to take the chance."

I laughed. Come to think of it, we've faced the real phantom and yet he's more afraid of facing my parents. Well, looking at his father after everything Léon has gone through; it makes sense. Together we headed in our leisurely pace first to my place to drop off my suit case and shortly freshen up before heading to my parents.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **Deeply from my heart I would like to thank you for who have read this story complete and for those who left a comment! 3**_

 _ **If you enjoyed this story or basically anything with Phantom of the Opera then check out "Behind the Mask" it's a version of how Erik's life could have gone and told directly by him or my crazy crossover between Phantom and Dracula "Cloaks & Masks".  
**_

 _ **Mérci beaucoup mes amies! ^.^ This story is honored to you that motivated me even through tough times.  
**_


End file.
